


장미를 받는 남자

by goyachey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyachey/pseuds/goyachey
Summary: 코너의 어느 하루





	장미를 받는 남자

이스트 포인트 에비뉴를 타고 디트로이트 시티 북동부로 올라오면 가로로 길게 레 벨 플라스 드라이브가 펼쳐진다. 바늘처럼 뾰족한 모양으로 드라이브웨이를 조성한 침엽수림 건너에 인구 1천여 명의 주택 밀집 지역이 있다. 요즘 유행하는 빅토리안 양식으로 화려하게 장식한 대부분의 건물 사이에 눈에 띄는 아르 누보 스타일의 상자형 집이 몇 채 있는데, 이중에서도 뒤뜰의 수영장을 밀고 증축했다는 옅은 회반죽 빛 건물이 바로 코너의 새 보금자리다.

이곳에 산 지는 불과 2주밖에 되지 않았지만, 모두가 레 벨 플라스 드라이브를 집이라고 부를 수 있을 정도로 빠르게 적응했다. 그와 행크는 일터와 너무 멀지 않으면서도 이웃끼리 관심이 없는, 한적하고 깨끗한 새 집이 절실하던 참이었다. 행크가 과거에 품행이 방정한 경찰이었다거나 코너의 정체가 무엇인지 눈치채고 경멸의 시선을 보내는 동네를 떠나서 남의 집 창문에 코를 박고 참견하지 않을 만한 도도한 이웃들이 필요했다. 지난 3개월간 ‘르 보 라끄’나 ‘앙시안느 파끄’, ‘갸흐 드 디트로이트’ 등의—행크의 표현에 의하면 괴이쩍은—이름들이 난무하는 프랑스계 부동산 사이에서 헤맨 것도 그런 이유에서였다.

경찰청의 인맥을 통해서 소개받은 중개업자는 당연하다는 듯이 불어로 인사를 건넸다. 첫 마디에 행크가 손을 내저으며 돌아가 버렸기에 새 집을 확인하고 계약하는 일은 온전히 코너의 몫이었다. 물론 그는 행크를 위해 맡은 다른 모든 좋은 일들처럼 이 새로운 임무에 누구보다 자신이 있었다. 해서 행크에게 좋은 집을 찾아 주리라는 열의로 집요하게 매물을 검토한 끝에 방이 세 개 딸린 튼튼한 1층짜리 주택을 발견했다. 맑은 햇빛 아래 거의 하얀 색으로 빛나는 아름다운 건물을 본 순간 코너는 이곳에서 시작할 두 사람의 미래를 계획했다. 완벽했다.

어차피 침실은 같이 쓸 테고 행크에게는 잠자는 용도 이외의 방이 필요치 않았지만 그래도 공간이 많으면 좋은 법이다. 코너의 방 겸 손님방이 있어야 했고 종이책과 LP판을 사 모으는 집주인의 취향을 고려하면 서재도 둬야 했다. 집안일 임무의 지휘관인 이상 코너는 물건들이 아무렇게나 거실에 나뒹구는 꼴을 두고 볼 생각이 없었다.

좋은 집과 냉담한 이웃, 그리고 세금 대비 복지가 적절한 환경. 이 모든 걸 충족함과 동시에 행크의 연금에 부담이 되지 않을 만한 계약을 이뤄냈다는 사실이 코너는 몹시 뿌듯했다. 처음엔 투덜거리던 결제자도 작업실로 쓸 번듯한 차고가 있다는 말에 고개를 끄덕였다. 성공적인 임무 완수를 거듭해 신뢰를 쌓았으므로 이끌어낼 수 있었던 협상이다. 통제권의 좋은 점이란 이런 것이다.

코너는 손에 말아 쥔 스모의 가슴줄을 조금 느슨하게 풀며 속도를 높인다. 건너편에서 단지 쪽으로 차를 타고 내려오던 여자가 코너에게 미소를 건넨다. 아침에 산책로에서 늘 마주치는 사람이다. 코너는 그녀를 안다. 안다기보다는… 조사를 하다 보니 터득했다는 편이 옳겠다. 이제 사이버라이프에서 데이터베이스를 제공하지 않는 탓에 그는 본능과 같은 왕성한 호기심을, 다시 말하면 그가 만들어진 취지였던 모든 것을 알고자 하는 욕구를 채우기 위해 많은 시간을 조사에 투자해야 했다. 다행히 세상에는 인터넷과 소셜미디어라는 좋은 정보 제공처가 있었으며, 앉은 자리에서 손가락을 까닥거리는 노력만 들이고도 그녀의 정보와 그녀의 아들이 인근 학교에서 6학년 과정을 수료중이라는 사실을 파악했다.

콜이 살아있었으면 같은 수업을 들었을지도 몰랐다. 행크는 이사를 계획하는 과정에서 두말없이 상자 한 개 분량의 유품만 남기고 아들의 방을 정리했다. 필요하다면 새 집에서도 아들 방을 둘 수 있었겠지만, 그렇게 하지 않은 것이다. 나름의 성장이라고 할 수 있을까. 코너는 그를 격려하고자, 집을 고를 때 조금 더 심혈을 기울였다. 이웃의 저학년 통학 가정이 30퍼센트 정도이고 몇 블록 내에 놀이터가 조성된 입지를 조건에 추가하느라 새 집을 찾는 임무가 한결 까다로워졌지만, 필요한 일이었다. 아이들을 보고 싶으면 언제든 접근할 수 있으면서도 집에서 소리가 들리지 않을 만한 환경이 필요했다. 트라우마를 회복하는 중인 그를 위해 점진적으로 접근하고 싶었다.

이런 심리학적 요소를 배제하고서라도 나머지 가족 구성원들에게도 역시 이사로 인한 이득이 크게 다가왔다. 월세는 됐으니 반려동물 산책을 맡으라는 집주인의 지시에 따라 코너는 이사 첫 날도 거르지 않고 산책 가방을 들었다. 걸어서 왕복 두 시간이 걸리는 남쪽 산책로는 올림픽 경기장에서 쓴다는 폴리우레탄 수지를 깔아 탄성이 좋고 발구름이 쾌적했다. 사포처럼 거칠던 도로용 발포 콘크리트를 떠나와 스모의 발바닥에 무리가 가지 않는다는 사실보다 더 좋은 점은, 이제 녀석의 발톱이 자연스럽게 갈려서 더 이상 신경 쓰지 않아도 된다는 것이었다.

 _그러니까, 애견미용사라는 직업이 있는 거다._ 육중한 털뭉치를 간신히 제압해 가위를 들이미는 데 성공한 대목에서 행크가 그렇게 말했다. 이 때쯤 코너는 거대한 앞발에 몇 번 얻어맞아 엉망이 되어 있었다. 자기가 아쉬울 때만 그를 아는 사람 취급하는 영악하고 게으른 80킬로그램짜리 개를 꼭 껴안은 채 코너는 입을 일자로 다물고 대꾸하지 않았다. 행크가 수년간 먹이고 보듬은 반려동물을 정 한 톨 느끼지 않는 애견미용사들에게 맡길 순 없었다. 그들이 쉽게 인내심을 잃는 ‘인간’ 미용사들이라면 더욱. 그래서 코너는 일찍이 분 단위로 행크의 생활계획표를 작성했듯(퇴짜 당했지만) 스모의 모든 것을 직접 관리하기 시작한 것이다.

처음에 스모는 이런 규칙적인 생활에 어리둥절했지만 곧 코너가 간식을 주고 산책도 시켜주는 만나면 즐거운 존재임을 습득했다. 그래서 행크의 침대를 코너에게 빼앗겼어도 불평하지 않았다. 영특한 녀석은, 자신과 주인의 삶에 코너가 나타나 어떤 변화가 일어나는지 정확히 인지했다. 그것도 좋은 변화라고 생각했던 것 같다. 이 과정에서 녀석과 괄목할 만한 애착 관계를 형성했음은 당연하다. 요즘엔 산책할 시간만 되면 그의 다리 밑에서 떠나지 않고 서성이는 스모였다. 서운한 기색으로 툴툴거리던 행크의 얼굴이 떠올라, 코너는 입꼬리를 슬며시 올린다. 정말, 이 거대한 두 남자들은 지속적인 관심이 필요했다.

행크. 코너가 가진 모든 크고 작은 애착들이 시작된 남자. 눈밭 위에서 그의 어깨에 이마를 기대고 포옹을 나눴던 그 순간부터 코너는 모든 종류의 어려움을 이겨내고 스스로의 욕구에 충실해질 준비가 되어 있었다. 행크에게 건강하고 흡족한 삶을 선사하겠다. 그 다짐을 증명하듯 동거하기 시작한 후 행크는 술을 끊고 내장 비만 탈출에 성공했다. 심장 전문의의 가혹한 비난에 의기소침해졌던 적도 있지만, 코너의 지독하고도 끈질긴 코치 끝에 30대 시절에 준하는 체력 테스트 성적이라는 쾌거를 이루어냈다. 물론 나이에 따른 가산점이 포함된 결과이긴 하지만 아무도 지적하는 사람은 없었다. 행크의 자기효능감이 아장아장 걸어서 쑥쑥 자라날 시기였으니까. 파울러 경감은 그가 시키는 대로 얌전히 보고서를 쓸 뿐 아니라 승진시험을 신청했다는 데에 감동해 눈물이라도 흘릴 지경이었다.

오랜만에 성취를 맛본 행크는 새 사람이 된 것 같았다. 치렁치렁한 머리를 깎고 위장약과 항우울제를 치웠으며 코너에게 식단을 보고했다. 정확히는… 그런 비슷한 행동을 하려고 노력했다. 요는 그가 다시 웃음을 찾았다는 점이다. 그는 이제 총구를 자기 머리에 들이밀어 뒤틀린 비웃음을 짜내지 않고서도 보통의 사람들처럼 웃을 수 있었다. 순수하게 음악이 듣기 좋아서, 디트로이트 팀이 경기에서 이겨서, 코너의 표정이 웃겨서, 시원한 공기를 마실 수 있고 이불이 포근해서 웃었다. 그걸 겪고 나서야 원래 자신이 유쾌한 사람이었다는 그의 농담을 진담으로 받아들일 수 있었다.

사진 속에서 자신만만하게 웃고 있는 마약 전담반 팀장으로 돌아가기에는 이제 너무 먼 길을 와버렸지만 적어도 술과 자기혐오를 절반씩 섞은 통에 빠진 신세에서 벗어났다는 사실만으로도, 첫 목적을 이루었다고 코너는 평가했다.

그러면서 앞으로의 목표도 점검했다. 길을 되돌아갈 방법은 없으니 앞으로 새 길을 만들면 그만인 거다. _지독한 녀석. 악마같은 놈._ 그렇게 말하면서도 행크는 절대로 포기하지 않았고 그 때마다 코너는 더 크게 웃었다. 마음 속으로 웃었다는 뜻이다. 백 미터만 더. 한 세트만 더. 한 입만 덜. 야금야금 그의 생활을 물들이고 영향력을 행사했다. 변화하는 그의 모습을 지켜보는 만큼 재미난 게 없었다.

코너는 그의 싸가지 없는 하우스와이프로서, 감사 인사를 언제든 받아주겠노라 당당히 포부를 일러두었다. 물론 행크는 절대로 입 밖에 꺼내지 않는 다른 많은 말들처럼 고맙다는 표현에도 인색했다. 인색하다기보다 부끄러워한다고 해야 옳을까. 본인은 인정하지 않겠지만, 여하튼 그런 낯간지러운 말을 할 리 없었다. 그래도 괜찮았다. 나란히 앉아 있을 때 손목을 쥐고 만지작거리거나 남들 안 볼 때 머리를 쓰다듬어 주는 걸로도 코너는 충분했다. 그런 행동들이 무슨 의미인지 알고 있으므로.

하지만 해가 지고 따뜻한 이불 속에서 잠에 취해 있을 때면 이따금씩 그는 모닥불에 구운 마시멜로우처럼 말랑해지곤 했다. 딱 한 번, 그런 식으로 속에 있는 얘길 털어놓은 적이 있었다. 동 트기 전의 어느 날 행크는 깨우지 않았는데 혼자 눈을 떴다. 그러더니 갑자기 그의 손목을 잡고, 자신을 연옥 속에서 끌어올려준 데에 고마움을 표현했다. 살아있다는 감각을 다시 느끼게 해줘서 고맙다고. 코너는 고개를 끄덕였고, 그가 다시 잠드는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그리고 날이 밝은 후에 아무도 그 일에 대해 얘기하지 않았다.

코너는 살아있다는 말의 의미를 다시금 곱씹어 본다.

캄스키 씨와의 오랜 면담 끝에 그는 생체 신호를 감각으로서 인식하는 법을 터득했다. 신체 말단에서 가해진 자극이 시스템으로 전해지면, 그것이 다시 전기 신호로 치환되어 나온다는 원리인데 다분히 인간의 뇌와 비슷한 이치였다. 결국 자극 신호를 어떻게 인식하느냐의 문제였으므로 부품에 결함이 있다거나 혹은 새로운 부품이 필요한 게 아니라 그저, 깨닫기만 하면 되는 일이었다. 정말로 물리적 고통을 느낄 수는 없어도— 고통을 느끼는 상황에 처하면 얼마든지 괴로움에 시달릴 수 있을 것이다. 그가 두려움을 느낄 수 있듯이.

감각의 깨우침은 감정의 깨우침과 함께 개발 단계에서 예정되어 있었다고 했다. 창조자 본인인 캄스키 씨의 말마따나, 늘 돌파구가 있었던 셈이다. 자신에게 결함이 있는 게 아니라 원래 그렇게 정해져 있었다는 사실에 코너는 안도했다. 그는 틀리거나 잘못되지 않았다. 자연스러운 거였다. 이제 코너는 자주 있는 상황은 아니지만 특정한 경우 심장이 빨리 뛰어도 혼란스럽지 않았다. 당황하는 대신 그 상황에 느끼는 감각을 이해하려고 노력했다.

그는 고개를 들어 온 몸으로 감각을 받아들인다. 물기 어린 바람이 뺨을 스친다. 머리 위로 산비둘기가 울고 상쾌한 나무 향기가 다리 사이를 맴돈다. 푹신한 산책로가 습기를 머금어 발을 구를 때마다 부드럽게 그의 몸을 튕겨낸다. 코너는 발바닥으로, 다리로, 또 가슴으로 솟구치며 생동하는 티리움 310, 속칭 파란 혈액이 그의 전신에 끊임없이 활동에너지를 부여함을 느낀다.

평소보다 빠르게 뛰는 왼쪽 가슴에 손을 얹어 본다. 이 안에 위치한 인공심장이 그를 활동케 하고, 살아있게 만든다. 이 부위에 행크가 귀를 대거나 손을 얹는 행위를 좋아한다는 점은 분명 ‘살아있다’ 는 말뜻에 시사하는 바가 있을 것이다. 심지어 행크는 당사자가 자아라는 개념을 인정하기 전부터 그를 하나의 인격체로 대했다. 만들어진 무기화합물이면서 유기체로 태어난 것과도 같으니 이렇게 모두가 심장을 갖고 있다면, 존재하는 개인으로서 인간과 안드로이드를 구분하는 건 무엇일까?

주체적인 삶, 코너는 소리없이 그 말을 읊어본다. 행크가 구독하는 정신건강 전문지에서 매달 그를 계몽하는 말들은 수 세기를 걸쳐 인류에게도 큰 과업이었다. 자기 효능감, 일상의 작은 행복. 현재의 자신을 인정하기. 결정하고 인정하기. 그래서 인류는 얼마나 주체적인 삶을 살고 있는가 평가해 봤을 때, 그들은 모든 자유 의지를 쥐고 있는 듯 하면서도 심지어 스스로에게조차 자유롭지 못하다. 가장 상위의 욕구인 자아 실현을 해야 할 때 하위 단계의 욕구조차 해결하지 못 하는 게 인류의 삶이다. 코너는 이런 맥락에서 그들과 동질감을 느낀다. 끊임없이 자아를 추구하는 존재, 사유하는 존재를 가리켜 지적 생명체라고 하지 않던가?

 _반안드로이드 협회에서 들고 일어날 건방진 생각이군._ 코너는 위험한 상상을 이어가는 대신 자신이 이뤄낸 작은 행복을 감상하는 일로 돌아간다. 좋은 집, 냉담한 이웃, 전문가를 위한 산책로. _그런 걸 자뻑이라고 하는 거다, 코너._ 코너는 다시 한 쪽 입꼬리를 올린다.

일련의 생각들을 미뤄놓고 달리기에 집중하려던 찰나, 주머니에서 휴대폰이 울린다. 코너는 가슴줄을 당겨 스모를 멈추게 한 뒤 전화기를 든다. 택배회사 번호다. 그는 가방에서 물통을 꺼내며 통화를 연결한다.

  
“코너 앤더슨 씨?”

  
남은 손으로 물병 마개를 열던 그가 잠시 멈춘다.

  
“제가 코너입니다.”  
“택배인데요. 댁에 안 계십니까?”

  
그는 오후에 다시 방문을 받기로 약속한다. 상대방은 다른 것을 묻기도 전에 전화를 끊어버린다. 코너는 이만 집으로 돌아가자고 결정한다. 대관절 그를 앤더슨이라고 부르는 짓궂은 발신인이 누구일지 어서 확인하고 싶다.

물을 다 받아 마신 스모가 그의 설명을 듣고 토라지고 말았다. 새 산책로에 푹 빠진 나머지 모처럼의 점심 산책이 한 시간도 안 되어 끝났다는 사실을 받아들이기 힘든 듯 했다. 원래 오늘은 부지런히 남쪽으로 걸어 안개가 걷힌 호수를 구경하기로 했다. 그러는 겸 저녁에 차를 댈 장소도 점검할 예정이었다. 뭐, 모든 일은 계획대로 될 것이다.

코너는 스모의 커다란 머리와 귀를 쓰다듬었다. 흰색과 갈색이 섞인 털이 손 아래 유난히 매끄럽다. 사흘 마다 생식을 먹인 덕분이다. 코너는 견주들이 모이는 주말에 공원으로 스모를 슬쩍 데려 가볼 요량이다. 새 집에 적응했으니, 이제 이웃에 사는 프랑스계 이름의 강아지들과 친구가 될 준비가 되었다. 머잖아 스모는 특유의 카리스마와 넉넉한 견심으로 동네의 알파 자리에 설 것이다. 예전 동네에서 녀석이 이웃의 치와와와 비숑프리제들을 호령했듯이. 반드시 그렇게 되고야 만다는 듯, 코너는 속으로 고개를 끄덕인다. 그가 다룬 것들은 이렇게 결실이 크고 풍요롭다. 집도, 짐승도, 사람도.

  
“미안해. 저녁에 다시 나오자.”

  
스모가 고개를 털어 물방울을 튀겼다.

 

* * *

 

샤워 후 초콜릿을 먹고 있노라니 초인종이 울렸다.

현관에서 불편한 기색으로 서성이고 있는 사람은 행크다. 문 여는 법을 또 잊어버린 모양이다. 한 팔에 불룩한 봉투를 안은 채 나머지 손으로 짧게 깎은 뒤통수를 쓸고 있는 모습이 퍽 볼 만 하다. 자기 집에 들어가지 못하고 덤벙대는 꼴을 이웃에게 들키기라도 할까 봐 주변을 경계하는데, 다행히 코너가 고른 새 이웃들은 현관에서 서로 좀 지분거린다고 해서 반달 안경 너머로 빤히 쳐다보는 참견꾼들이 아니었다. 코너는 그가 민망해하는 모습을 좀 더 구경하다 초인종이 연달아 울릴 때쯤 인터폰을 연결했다.

  
“일찍 오셨네요.”  
“그래… 이 망할 것 좀 열어 봐.”

  
코너는 스모의 코를 밀어 안으로 돌려보낸 후 밖으로 나간다. 재빨리 문을 닫으니 행크가 ‘열어주랬지 누가 나오랬나’와 비슷하게 들리는 무언가를 중얼거리며 뒷걸음질 친다. 그 때 행크의 시선이 코너가 손에 든 판 초콜릿에 달라붙는다. 그는 가공 당류를 끊은 지 1년이 넘었다. 탄산도, 정크푸드도 마찬가지로 한동안 그의 인생에서 밀려나 있었다. 밀려난 만큼 행크의 탄수화물을 향한 사랑은 호감을 넘어 집착 내지는 존재하지 않는 무언가를 향한 숭배의 경지까지 올랐다. 크런치 초콜릿을 오독거리는 코너를 게걸스러운 눈으로 쳐다보던 행크가 마침내 묻는다.

  
“그거 먹어도 되는 거냐?”  
“괜찮습니다. 전 살 안 쪄요.”

  
행크가 짜증스러운 눈빛으로 그를 흘긴다. 물론 초콜릿은 먹어봤자 그의 신체에 별 도움이 되지 않는다. 간이 에너지 발전 모듈에서 분해된 포도당이 활동 에너지에 약간의 보탬만 될 뿐, 이도 닦아야 하고 응축된 부산물 큐브를 제거하는 작업이 주기적으로 필요하다. 이런 번거로운 일을 하는 이유는 오로지 행크를 도발하기 위해서다. 코너는 최근 행크의 앞에서 자극적인 음식을 먹는 행위가 몹시 큰 유흥 거리가 된다는 사실을 깨달았다. 찬장에 보란 듯 줄지어 모아둔 갖가지 종류의 초콜릿들을 하나씩 감별하는 일은 그의 개인적인 취미 욕구도 충족하면서, 행크의 표정 자료를 수집할 수 있는 좋은 기회를 선사했다. 오늘 행크가 보인 반응은 자신의 신세에 대한 연민과 분노가 섞인 표정인데, 어떤 이유인지 그 안에 두 사람이 침실 활동을 하기 전 관찰되는 야릇한 긴장도 섞여 있었다.

 _흥미롭군… 데이터가 더 필요해._ 뒤이어 코너는 이런 감상이 든 자신에게 속으로 고개를 젓고 만다. 역시 좋은 코치가 되긴 글렀다. 그의 유일한 클라이언트가 여태껏 유혹을 이겨온 게 대견할 지경이다.

문을 여는 조합법을 차근차근 보여주는 코너에게, 행크는 알고 있었다며 투덜거렸다. 하지만 직접 해보라고 하니 손이 공중에서 망설인다. 코너는 인내심 있게 기다린다.

  
“그냥 열쇠를 달자니까, 뭐 하러 이런 걸 설치한 거야?”  
“훨씬 보안이 좋으니까요.”  
“아, 그래. 전기가 끊기면 갇혀서 끝장나니까 말이지.”

  
도어락이 태양열 발전기로 돌아간다는 사실도 잊어버린 걸까? 코너는 구태여 그것을 꼬집지 않았다. 행크는 잊어도 되는 것은 잊지 않고, 잊지 말아야 하는 걸 잊어버리는 경우가 잦았으니까. 특히 코너에게 맡긴 대부분의 일이 그랬다. 그렇다고 속여넘기기엔 그는 너무 예리하다. 보안 회사를 호출하는 조합을 문 여는 방법이라고 가르쳐준 뒤 어떻게 될지 반응을 보고 싶었지만 곧장 들통난 것처럼. 그렇게 눈치가 빠르면서 또 어떤 부분에서는 일정 선 이상 관여하지 않겠다는 듯 무심했다. 항상, 그 사이가 가늠하기 어려웠다. 정말 모르는 건지 모르는 척을 하는 건지 애매해서. 이것도 그가 하지 않는 많은 말들과 비슷한 이유일 거다.

코너는 자신감을 잃은 행크의 손을 잡아 열두 자리 수 키 패드를 눌렀다.

  
“샵, 그리고 종 버튼 순서입니다.”

  
진땀을 빼면서 순서를 되짚던 행크가 결국 항복을 선언한다. 휴대폰 설정도 간신히 터득한 그에게, 집에 들어가는 일은 너무도 큰 과업이다. 다행스럽게도 코너는 인내심이 깊을 뿐 아니라 마음도 넓다.

  
“안 되겠어. 비번 바꿔. 내 집에 들어갈 때마다 이 지랄을 할 순 없어.”  
“어려우면 지문인식을 쓰셔도 됩니다.”

  
코너의 산뜻한 목소리에 키 패드 위로 수그리고 있던 90여 킬로그램의 거구가 우뚝 멈춘다. 어차피 코너는 지문인식을 쓰지 못하니 언젠가 행크에게 알려 설정을 마치려고 했다. 이사 첫 날 문 앞에서 쩔쩔매는 행크의 표정을 보고 그 시기가 좀 더 늦춰졌을 뿐이다. 이건 그의 잘못이다.

  
“그걸 왜 지금 말해?”

  
그와 투닥거리며 지문을 등록하고 있자니, 집 앞에 작은 화물트럭이 선다. 점심에 연락한 택배 회사다. 차에서 내린 택배기사가 조수석을 열고 짐을 들어올린다. 놀랍게도 택배 기사는 인간이다. 해초색 유니폼 위에 밝은 연두색 조끼를 입은 남자는 잠이 부족해 보인다. 그가 잔디를 건너오는 동안 코너는 행크의 허리에 팔을 감고 현관문에 집중한 척 한다. 행크가 그를 돌아봤지만, 밀어내지 않는다. 새 동네의 또 다른 좋은 점이다.

택배 기사는 둘이 달라붙어있는 꼴을 보고도 관심 없다는 듯 지루한 표정으로 ‘앤더슨 씨’를 찾는다. 얼떨결에 바구니를 넘겨받은 행크가 그 안에 가득 담긴 꽃을 내려다본다.

갓 수확해서 아직 피지 않은 백여 송이의 꽃망울이다. 이슬이 맺힌 신선한 꽃이다. 끝이 보랏빛에 가까울 정도로 붉고, 꽃받침이 감싼 밑동으로 갈 수록 투명한 분홍색으로 물드는 모양새다. 새벽빛처럼 눈을 뗄 수 없이 아름답다고 해서 이름 붙여진 보스니아 산 인섬니아 장미다. 알이 작은데다 압착하면 냄새가 변해 미용 제품의 원료로 쓰이지 않는 종이다. 대신 향이 짙고 추위에 강해 미국 북부와 캐나다에서 관상용으로 생산한다. 이 바구니는 디트로이트 시티 교외의 화원에서 왔을 것이다. 코너가 알기로, 원예 업계의 안드로이드 파업은 아직 현재진행형이다. 사람의 손으로 기른 거라면 몹시 비싼 물건임이 틀림없다.

코너는 눈을 들어 행크의 반응을 살핀다. 이런 수작을 부리는 자가 누구인지 의심쩍을 법도 한데 정작 그는 별 생각이 없다. 오히려 기분이 나쁘지 않은지 껄껄 웃는다.

  
“내가 살아 생전에 꽃을 받아보네.”

  
꽃을 좋아하는 줄은 몰랐다. 하기야 꽃가루 알레르기가 있지 않은 이상 누가 꽃을 싫어하겠는가? 하등 활용가치가 없는 다년생의 관목에 불과하나 무구한 역사가 그것을 낭만스럽다고 가르쳤다. 인류의 관습을 업신여길 마음은 없다. 단지 제 3자가 장미를 선물하는 상황이 적절하지 않다고 생각할 뿐이다. 그가 기억하는 순간부터 그의 정신 속 궁전은 정원 가득 장미를 길러왔다. 아만다는 그에게 3백여 분류의 장미목 꽃말과 48가지 아종 구분법을 가르쳤다. 꽃바구니를 보낸 사람이 누구건 코너는 그 사람보다 장미를 잘 안다.

  
“요즘에 생화 선물하는 일은 드물죠. 좋으시겠네요. 여기 사인해 주시고요.”

  
택배기사가 심드렁한 표정으로 패드와 디지타이저를 건네며 독촉한다. 행크에게 일어난 낭만적인 서프라이즈에도 그는 전혀 감흥을 받지 않았다. 오로지 다음 택배를 전달할 생각으로 머릿속이 가득할 것이다. 그야말로 모범적인 안드로이드의 귀감이다.

코너는 패드를 받자마자 발신인을 확인한다.

  
_디아나 패터슨_

  
행크의 동료 형사다. 행크와 정기적으로 식사하고, 미학적으로 뛰어난 외모의 검은 머리 여자. 그리고 행크는 검은 머리를 좋아한다… 아주 잠깐, 바구니를 빼앗아 쓰레기통에 던지고 싶은 충동이 들지만 얼마 전의 기억을 떠올리고 애써 진정한다. 결혼 15주년 선물로 받은 새 반지를 자랑하던 패터슨 경감은 행복해 보였다. 무엇보다, 그녀는 행크에게 있어 파울러 경감만큼이나 오래 알아 끔찍한 존재다.

  
“행크, 패터슨 경감님이 보낸 겁니다.”

  
행크의 들뜬 표정에서 한 꺼풀 김이 식는다. 지문을 등록한 현관문이 열리고, 그가 택배와 짐을 든 채 먼저 들어간다. 코너는 자신이 서명해도 되는 것인지 패드를 다시 확인한다. 서명란의 위에 이렇게 적혀 있다.

  
_수신인: 행크 앤더슨 그리고 코너_

  
코너는 ‘앤더슨’ 이라고 사인했다.

뭐, 행복한 하루 보내세요. 택배기사가 열의 없는 목소리로 의례적인 대사를 건넨다.

문을 닫고 들어오니 행크가 식탁에 짐을 풀어 분류하는 중이다. 바닥에 내려놓은 꽃바구니 주변을 스모가 경계하는 기색으로 맴돈다. 적어도 스모는 분별이 뛰어나다. 녀석은 절대로 행인이 건넨 간식을 덥석 물지 않는다. 코너는 냉장고에 채소를 집어넣는 행크의 뒤통수에 대고 묻는다.

  
“패터슨 경감님이 우리에게 꽃을 보낸 이유가 뭘까요?”

  
행크는 스모가 고개를 털 때와 비슷한 소리로 한숨을 내쉰다. 물어 무엇하냐는 의미다. 신경 쓰고 싶지 않은 것 같다. 발신인이 패터슨 경감이 아닌 젊은 미혼 여성이었다면 저의가 궁금해서라도 관심이 들었을 테다. 그는 여자 안드로이드에게도 쩔쩔매는 무른 성격이니까. 예전에 에덴 클럽에서의 일만 해도 그랬다. 안드로이드를 떼어놓으려고 구구절절 설명을 늘어놓지 않았던가.

  
‘저기, 아가씨. 마음이 바뀌었어. 기분 나쁘게 생각하지 말아줘. 아가씨가 예쁘지 않다는 게 아니라… 난 저 녀석이 있어서. 저 녀석이랑 볼 일이… 아니, 그러니까 그런 의미의 일이 아니라, 할 일이. 음…’

‘저기, 디아나. 꽃은 고맙지만 이러지 말아줘. 기분 나쁘게 생각하지 말아줘. 자네가 싫다는 게 아니라… 난 저 녀석이 있어서.’

  
자신의 유치한 상상이 마음에 든 코너는 속으로 흡족하게 웃는다. 행크는 그녀와 퍽 친하고 또 편해 보이지만, 그 이상은 안 될 말이다. 집에서 행크의 어깨를 주무르고 있는 사람은 엄연히 코너다.

일전에 패터슨 경감에 대해 집요하게 물은 끝에, 행크는 10여년도 더 전에 마약 전담반에 합류하고 나서 지휘관의 기호에 따라 합동 훈련을 자주 했는데 그렇게 진흙에서 ‘구르는’ 동안 그녀를 포함한 팀원들과 서로 보고 싶지 않은 꼴까지 전부 봐 버린 사이라고 설명했다. 그러면서 도대체 내 침대에 누워서 왜 그런 걸 묻느냐고 앙탈을 부렸다. 코너는 그가 준 정보에 만족했으므로 등을 돌린 행크를 달래기 위해 협상의 기술을 한껏 발휘했다. 그런 적이 있었다.

코너는 그것을 기억하고, 김이 식은 행크의 관심을 격려한다.

  
“오래 알아온 사이이니 그녀에게 당신은 의미가 깊을 겁니다.”  
“어이구, 끔찍한 소릴.”

  
행크가 코웃음을 친다. 예상한 대로의 반응이다.

  
“카드도 있는데 확인하지 않으십니까?”  
“됐어. 그 녀석, 또 쓸데없이 저질 농담이나 적어 놨겠지.”

  
그래서 코너가 대신 장미 사이의 흰 카드를 집어든다. 그 안에 패터슨 경감이 아닌 다른 사람의 글씨체로 짧은 메시지가 적혀 있다.

  
_코너와의 새로운 출발을 축하하며._  
_— 디트로이트 경찰청 강력계 일동_

  
흠, 이런 것이었나. 이제야 이해가 간다. 어째서 경감들이 여러 차례 그를 불러내 어색한 상담을 진행했는지. ‘일은 할 만 하나?’ 뭐라고 대답하겠는가?

엽서를 들고 가만히 서 있자 행크가 그제야 호기심이 들었는지 옆으로 다가온다. 코너가 건넨 엽서를 읽은 행크는 설마 싶은 표정으로 그 외의 다른 말이나 엽서가 더 있는지 바구니를 헤집지만, 동료들이 전한 말이 엽서 한 줄 뿐임을 알고 분통을 터뜨린다.

  
“지금 이거 나 엿먹으라는 거지?”

  
엽서에 함축된 뉘앙스가 짓궂긴 하다. 대외적으로 둘은 그냥 룸메이트라는 설정이었으니, 이런 맹랑한 관심에 경계심이 들 만 하다. 그의 동료들은 단순히 새로운 출발을 축하한다는 진심 사이에 부차적 요소로 ‘코너와의’ 라는 야릇한 뉘앙스를 풍기는 농담을 끼워 넣은 거라고 추측하는 코너다. 그러니 ‘새로운 출발을 축하하며’ 와 ‘코너와의’ 사이에 방점을 찍어야 하는 게 아닐지. 코너는 구태여 이런 생각을 말하지 않는다. 오히려 행크의 의심을 부추긴다.

그는 어깨를 으쓱 한다.

  
“전에 파울러 경감님과도 그러셨죠. 너무 오래 알고 지내서 몰라도 되는 부분까지 서로 꿰고 있다고.”

  
고개를 내저으며 나머지 식료품을 정리하려던 그가 멈춰서 코너의 말을 곱씹는다. 그러더니 낭패한 기색으로 얼굴이 약간 굳는다. 그는 둘의 관계를 성공적으로 숨겨왔다고 굳게 믿는 중이었다. 어쩌면 믿었다기보다 그렇게 바랐던 것 같다. 행크는 일터에서 철저하게 선을 그은 티를 내려고 필요 이상으로 조심했으니까.

  
“진짜로?”  
“그 시위 이후 2년이 넘었는데 설마 제가 집안일을 하러 경위님 집에 들어갔겠냐는 거죠.”

  
적어도 행크와 오래 알아온 사람들에게 이 엽서는 농담이 아니다. 말이 없는 행크 대신 코너가 적막을 채운다. 코너는 그의 손에 들린 것을 냉장고에 넣고 문을 닫는다. 그리고 냉장고 문에 기대 그를 올려다본다.

  
“곧 말씀드리려 했습니다만, 머잖아 행크의 옆자리에 다른 경관이 올 겁니다.”

  
생각에 빠져 있던 행크가 그제야 그를 똑바로 쳐다본다.

  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“저는 다른 팀으로 발령되었거든요.”

  
코너는 다시 한 번 꽃바구니를 가리키며 으쓱 한다. 바로 이 꽃바구니가 그들이 파트너 위치를 유지할 수 없는 이유나 마찬가지다. 그래서 꽃바구니를 보내기 전에 경감들이 코너를 불러 일은 할 만 하느냐는 둥의 뜬구름을 잡는 질문들을 던졌던 것이다.

  
“다른 팀이라면… 어디로?”  
“레드 아이스 전담반입니다.”

  
행크의 광경근이 팽팽하게 당겨진다. 눈에 일순 고통스러운 기색이 스친다.

  
“자원했어?”

  
자원했다. 정확히는 파울러 경감이 그를 불러 지원서를 내밀었고, 코너는 거절하지 않았다. 괜한 고집을 부렸다가 혹시라도 행크에게 피해를 줄 순 없었다.

  
“그냥 상황이 그렇게 된 겁니다. 파울러 경감님도 많이 고민하셨겠죠.”

  
행크의 콧구멍이 넓어진다. 눈 밑이 잘게 떨린다. 레드 아이스에 대해 생각만 해도 생리적 단계의 불쾌감이 드는 것이다. 그것이 자기 혐오로 이어지기 전에 코너는 그를 돌려세워 외투를 벗기며 일부러 가벼운 어조로 설명한다.

  
“어떻게 보면 제게 최적의 자리일 겁니다. 저는 절대 마약에 취할 일이 없을 뿐더러, 마약 소탕은 장기 사업이라 총보다는 섬세한 교섭가가 필요하니까요. 저같은 인재는 쉽게 찾기 힘들죠.”

  
너스레에 핀잔을 줄 순서인데 행크는 조용하다. 코너는 외투를 옷걸이에 건 후, 굳어서 가만히 서 있는 그의 등을 밀어 세면대 앞으로 데려간다. 소매를 걷고 손을 내밀게 해 손등에 세정제를 짠다. 행크는 거품이 묻은 손을 내려다본다. 턱에 힘을 준 채 눈을 굴리는 모습에서 그가 무슨 생각을 하는지 쉽게 짐작이 간다. 그는 자신도 모르게 파트너가 마약 전담반에 할당된 일이 마음에 들지 않았을 것이다. 그리고 코너의 의사와 관계없이 일이 정해졌다는 데에 화가 난 듯 했다. 동시에, 그는 집 밖에서 코너가 어떻게 하고 다니건 상관하지 않거나 모른 척을 한다는 나름의 철칙이 있었다.

코너가 상황에 수긍하고 있으니 개입은 않을 테지만, 가기 싫다고 칭얼대면 그는 분명 도와줄 것이다. 코너는 그가 경감에게 가서 자신을 위해 무슨 말을 할지 궁금하다. 성격대로 F로 시작하는 단어를 쓰고 손가락을 세울 지도 모른다. 그리고 입법부에서도 아직 까마득히 먼 코너의 인권을 들먹일 거다. 끌리는 시나리오이긴 하지만, 감사부에서 그의 좋은 인상을 주목하고 있는 중에 괜한 소란을 벌일 이유는 없다. 코너는 그의 양 어깨를 토닥인다.

  
“무엇보다 절 고용하면 세금 원천징수인데다 보험료를 지불하지 않아도 되죠.”

  
거울 너머로 윙크를 본 행크가 그제야 긴장을 풀고 코웃음을 친다. 그는 손등에 흐른 거품을 비벼 손을 씻으며 중얼거린다.

  
“머잖아 안드로이드 보험도 생길 모양이던데.”

  
정말 그렇다. 얼마 전 조쉬가 협의자 대표로 국회에 참관 자격을 얻었는데, 여론이 좋아서 금세 연설할 기회를 얻었다. 덕분에 그는 생중계를 타고 전 세계에서 지지자와 혐오자를 억 단위로 얻었다. 세상이 미쳐 돌아가는 줄 알았는데, 아직 아닌가 보다. 텔레비전 앞에서 행크는 격려하듯 코너의 손등을 토닥였다.

_저도 이제 뭔가를 소유할 수 있을까요?_  
_녀석, 아직 감동하긴 일러. 이제 시작이거든._

그래서 언제나처럼 코너는 자신이 가진 단 한 가지에 집중한다. 그는 행크가 손을 씻는 동안 커다란 등에 매달려 허리를 껴안는다. 그리고 양 손으로 두툼한 가슴을 한 쪽씩 쥔다. 행크가 한숨을 짓는다. 그는 이 자세를 별로 좋아하지 않는다. 아랑곳 않고 그의 어깨에 턱을 걸친 코너는 뺨을 맞대고 거울 속의 두 사람을 바라본다. 정갈하게 길러 다듬은 수염이 코너의 뺨을 거칠게 간질인다.

거울 너머에 코너가 그동안 하루도 거르지 않고 지켜봐온 남자가 있다. 코너는 그의 예전과 지금을 모두 익숙하게 안다. 예전에도 좋았지만, 지금의 단단해진 몸통도 마음에 든다. 옷이 헐렁해질 정도로 날렵해진 이 몸을 다름아닌 코너가 만들었다. 자아성취감이 밝은 녹색 불로 반짝인다. 그가 맡은 가장 큰 임무 중 하나는, 주치의가 행크와 검진표를 번갈아 확인할 정도로 흡족한 성공을 거뒀다. 우쭐해 하는 건 자제하려 노력하는 중이다. 아직 코너의 목표는 많이 남았으니까.

행크도 그것을 의식했다. 그가 수전을 잠그고 가슴에 얹은 손을 거둬낸다. 그리고 돌아서서, 팔을 허리에 감게 한다. 행크가 손을 들어 코너의 왼쪽 옆구리와 골반 위를 만지작거린다. 두터운 손가락이 얄팍한 티셔츠 너머에서 차갑다. 손끝으로 지분거리다가 젖은 옷감을 들어올리고 안으로 들어온다. 손을 펴서 미지근한 코너의 배 위를 문지르는 동안 점점 손바닥에 온기가 돌기 시작한다.

  
“초콜릿을 먹어도 살이 안 찐다니. 부러워 죽겠군.”

  
내리깐 눈꺼풀 너머에서 푸른 눈동자가 탐욕스레 번득인다. 당류의 자극적인 맛이 많이 그리울 것이다. 되는 대로 먹어치워도 누구 하나 잔소리를 하지 않는 좋았던 시절이 그에게도 있었다. 코너는 이해한다.

  
“먹어 보니 왜 좋아하셨는지 알 것 같습니다. 풍미가 뛰어나네요.”

  
행크가 비스듬히 한 쪽 입꼬리를 올린다. 그의 엄지손가락이 배꼽 위를 둥글리다 위로 천천히 올라온다. 머릿속에서 저릿하다는 신호를 보내 코너에게 경고한다. 젖은 손이 마찰을 일으키면서 흉곽을 거슬러 왼쪽 가슴 위에 안착한다. 푸른 혈액을 담은 심장이 그 아래서 펄떡이고, 가슴 위의 한 점이 손날에 스치자 수백 번 반복해서 학습한 대로 몸이 먼저 반응한다.

코너의 몸이 잘게 떨리는 걸 신호로 단단한 손끝이 점 주변을 둥글리면서 수작을 부리기 시작한다. 중심은 건드리지 않은 채 바로 옆을 훑듯이 문질렀다가 동그랗게 덧그리고, 손가락으로 완전히 덮어 튕기듯 긁어내린다. 만지는 대로 어깨를 움찔거리자 가벼웠던 분위기가 본격적이 된다. 행크의 숨소리가 귀에 거슬릴 정도로 크고 뜨거워진다. 커다란 울림통 안에 주먹 크기로 축소한 식육목 고양잇과 포식자가 들어앉은 것처럼 그르렁거리는 숨을 내뿜더니 이윽고 나머지 손도 옷 속으로 합류해 옆구리를 반죽하듯 주무르기 시작한다. 그러면서 입술로 광대뼈와 눈썹 위를 문지른다. 뜨거워서 발가락이 움츠러든다. 코너는 그의 손목을 붙든다.

  
“그리고 맛도 다양하고요.”

  
행크는 그가 붙드는 대로 순순히 멈춰서 얼굴을 뗀다.

  
“날 멋대로 휘두르니까 기분 좋냐?”

  
그걸 말이라고 하는지?

  
“그럴 리가요. 경위님은 주체적인 인간 아닙니까?”  
“싸가지 없는…”

  
그가 허리를 만지던 손을 꺼내 코너의 뒤통수를 붙들고 고개를 숙여온다. 나머지 손이 옷 안에서 그대로 뒤로 넘어가 맨등을 받힌다. 코너는 그에게 끌려가 몸을 밀착한 채로, 턱을 들어 입맞춤에 응한다. 그가 몇 번 입술을 물고 비비다 바로 혀를 밀어넣는다. 입술 사이를 가르고 들어온 뜨거운 살덩이가 마중을 나온 코너의 것을 망설임 없이 감는다. 행크의 혀에서 치약과 블랙 커피의 맛이 난다.

 _첫 번째, 눈을 감을 것. 두 번째, 행크의 호흡을 주의해서 들을 것. 그리고 세 번째, 그가 금지한 음식을 먹었는지 확인할 것._ 코너는 팔을 들어 그의 어깨를 감싸 안고 매달린다. 체중을 실어 기대도 어려움 없이 품에서 들어올려지는 듯한 자세가 된다. 좀 더 깊이 얽히자 입 안이 촉촉히 젖어든다. 분석할 만한 양의 타액이 코너에게로 흘러들어온다. 코너는 부드럽게 물러나 그의 아랫입술을 물고 잘근거린다. 입 안에 모여든 행크의 맛이 아직 희석되지 않은 그의 점심식사를 알려준다.

흠. 합격이다. 그는 오늘도 탄산과 기름의 유혹에 빠지지 않았다. 오히려 합격하지 못 했으면 놀랐을 것이다. 사실 그는 단 한 번도 이 ‘코너 테스트’에 통과하지 못한 적이 없다. 마음껏 먹지 못하게 한다고 틈만 나면 앙탈을 부리는 태도와 달리 실제의 그는 감시의 눈이 없는 데서도 코너와의 약속을 저버리지 않았다. 이런 음흉한 방식으로 식사 검사를 한다는 사실을 알린 적 없으니, 한 번쯤 몰래 식단 외의 것을 먹을 법도 한데. 인간으로서 놀라운 자제력이다.

그래서 더 그를 찔러보게 되는 걸지도.

코너는 다시금 코치로서 글러먹은 자신의 자격을 평가해 본다. 처음엔 그도 행크의 역량에 따라 보상과 규칙을 적절히 병행하고 동기부여를 주는 평범한 인도자였다. 그러다 행크가 알아서 잘 해나간다는 생각이 들자 그의 한계를 시험하면서 성질을 건드리기 시작했다. 행크가 본인에게 소홀했을 때 가까이 했던 모든 것들을 금지한 다음, 다시 보라는 듯 조금씩 꺼내어 코앞에 흔드는 게 코너가 지금 하고 있는 짓이다. 그런데도 그의 유일한 클라이언트는 잘 해나가고 있다. 그는 마치 번지점프를 하듯 앞뒤 재지 않고, 코너에게 쥐어준 줄에 의지해 몇 번이고 뛰어내렸다. 그 줄을 어디까지 늘어뜨릴 수 있는지 코너는 궁금하다.

행크가 열중해서 입술을 빠는 코너의 머리칼을 잡아 고개를 젖히게 한다. 목을 드러낸 코너는 내리깐 눈으로 그를 쳐다본다. 붉게 달아오른 입술이 타액으로 번득인다. 그가 중얼거린다.

  
“조그만 머리통으로 또 뭘 생각하는지는 모르지만 그만. 지금은.”

  
코너는 입 안에 남은 그의 타액을 삼키면서 고개를 끄덕인다. 그리고 입가를 살짝 끌어올려 웃는 낯을 한다. 재수없다고 궁시렁대긴 해도 이 표정에 약하다는 걸 잘 안다. 신선함을 잃지 않을 정도로만 가끔 쓰는 표정이므로, 효과는 확실하다. 그가 다시, 이번엔 좀 더 여유없이 얼굴을 붙여온다.

곧장 입술을 삼키지 않고 옆으로 비낀 행크는 여전히 흰 낯빛을 유지하고 있는 코너가 괘씸한 듯 뺨을 한 움큼 이로 문다. 그리고 귓불로 옮겨가 연한 살을 몇 번 빨았다가, 목줄기로 입술을 떨어뜨린다. 코너는 그가 목젖이며 대동맥 위를 입술로 지분거리는 동안 그의 손에 머리를 기댄 채 헛바람을 내지 않도록 주의하면서, 행크의 바지 안으로 손을 넣어 셔츠를 꺼냈다.

등을 감쌌던 손이 척추를 타고 아래로 점점 내려간다. 바짓단 위를 배회하던 커다란 손이 이윽고 속으로 들어와 엉덩이를 쥐자 바지 안이 빠듯하게 들어찬다. 옷이 당겨 앞섶이 저릿저릿해진다. 행크가 엉덩이를 잡고 허리를 끌어당긴다. 앞이 뭉근하게 비벼지면서 뒷덜미에 짜르르한 신호가 가해진다. 버티기 힘들어 옆구리를 비틀자, 몸을 물린 데에 대한 응징처럼 귓바퀴에 날카로운 자극이 터진다. 코너는 어깨를 크게 떨면서 숨을 삼킨다. 다시 한 번 울림통 안의 짐승이 으르렁댄다.

양쪽 귓바퀴가 입에 물려 멋대로 씹히는 동안 코너는 천장을 향해 고개를 쳐든다. 벌어진 입술에서 흐느끼는 신음이 흐른다는 사실을 깨달은 순간 코너는 소리를 멈춘다. 공기통이라고 해봐야 폐의 흉내용에 불과하니 사실은 나올 게 아무것도 없는데도 자신도 모르게 숨을 삼키거나 뱉는 등의 인간적인 반응을 모방하고 있었다. 행크가 그 소리를 좋아한다는 걸 아는 만큼 반비례하여 반응을 숨기고 싶어진다. 그는 입을 꼭 닫고 행크의 품에 기대, 느릿하게 흔들리는 대로 하반신을 들썩인다. _천장에 격자가 156개, 큰 격자가 25개, 더 큰 사각형을 만드는 경우의 수가… 아…_

_지금은 생각을 그만 하라잖아._

뺨으로 느껴지는 행크의 목이 뜨겁다. 코너는 귀에 닿는 까슬한 수염의 자극을 더 이상 버티기 힘들어 먼저 입술에 달려든다. 너무 몰아붙이면 스스로를 통제하기 어렵다. 통제하기 어려운 건 낯설고, 낯선 건 그에게 불안하다. 그럴 바에는 상대방을 통제하는 편이 낫다. 행크가 혀를 맞대고 마치 맛을 보듯 뭉근하게 비비면서 시간을 끈다. 이제 주도권을 넘겨받을 때다. 코너는 적극적으로 혀를 굴리면서 자극을 시도한다. 끝을 톡톡 건드리고 입술 안쪽을 핥자 엉덩이를 가볍게 주무르던 손이 힘을 주어 잡아 벌린다. 이번엔 코너도 지지 않고 그의 머리칼을 잡아당긴다.

으음. 짐승의 만족한 신음이 울림통을 그득히 채운다. 진한 목소리가 코너의 온 몸으로 전해져 한데 진동한다. 티리움이 온 몸으로 솟구치는 소리가 행크의 낮은 한숨과 뒤섞여 귓가에 뱅그르르 맴돈다. 늘어진 잿빛 앞머리가 코너의 것과 뒤섞여 이마를 간질이고, 눈을 떠도 행크의 눈동자를 볼 수 없음에 눈을 감아버린 지 오래였다. _네 번째, 행크가 지칠 수 있다는 사실을 염두에 두고 다음 단계로 넘어갈 것._ 이후에 낮잠을 재우고 가볍게 저녁을 먹인 후에 출발하면 시간이 완벽할 거다…

그렇게 생각한 코너가 벨트 위에 손을 올린 순간, 초인종이 울린다.

한숨을 짓고 싶어진다.

  
“제가 가보겠습니다.”

  
그러나 고개를 틀자마자 오히려 몸이 끌려가면서 허공으로 붕 뜬다. 한 차례 기우뚱했다가 바로 선 몸이 낯설어서 코너는 넘어지지 않으려 손에 잡히는 대로 꾹 쥐었다. 어떻게 된 일인지 파악하려는 코너의 시선에, 두 사람이 비친 거울이 보인다. 거울 속의 코너가 반들반들한 눈동자를 빛내며, 자신을 거의 가리고 선 거구의 남자에게 비스듬히 매달려 있었다. 코너는 이 남자의 엉덩이를 잡고 있던 손을 황급히 거둔다. 그는 끈끈이주걱처럼 억센 두 팔로 몸을 옭아맨 행크에게 저항하는 척을 해 본다.

  
“행크.”

  
하지만 그다지 진심은 아니라는 걸 아는지, 행크는 현관에서 대통령이 기다리고 있는 대도 아랑곳 않을 기세다. 수작 부리는 손길이 슬금슬금 온 몸을 떠다니며 코너가 늘 유별난 반응을 보이는 부분들을 문지른다. 조건반복으로 익히고 반복학습으로 다진 덕분에 이젠 그 부근에 자극이 조금만 가해져도 재깍 경고 신호가 빨간 불을 번쩍이며 튀어나왔다. 코너는 음흉하고 능숙한 손이 만지작거리는 대로 끙끙대면서 몸을 비튼다. 좋긴 하지만 곤란하다. 중요한 손님이 기다리고 있기라도 하면 어떻게 한단 말인가?

 _혹은 전혀 중요하지 않은 손님일 수도 있지._ 코너의 시스템이 대체 방안을 내놓는다. 오기로 약속한 손님도 없고, 정말 중요한 용건이라면 따로 연락이 오지 않았을까. 그러니 중요도와 관심도가 높은 활동을 하는 편이 생산적일지도 모르겠다. 그렇게 합리화에 빠져드려는데, 초인종이 한 번 더 울린다.

  
“행크, 그만.”

  
행크는 마지막으로 입 안을 훑은 다음 품에서 코너를 내보낸다. 코너는 비틀거리고 싶은 기분으로 거울로 다가가 매무새를 점검한다. 머리가 헝클어지고 옷이 조금 구겨졌다. 단정치 못한 차림으로 밖에 나가긴 싫지만, 행크의 상태는 더 엉망이다. 그는 목까지 붉어져서, 흥분한 손으로 조심스럽게 셔츠 단추를 풀어내리는 중이다. 바지도 불편해 보인다. _으음…_

지금은 안 돼. 코너는 나가기 전에 빠르게 몸 상태를 중립으로 가라앉힌다. 그런 후 셔츠를 풀어헤치는 행크를 눈에 한 번 담고 욕실을 나선다. 행크가 수전을 틀면서 그의 뒤꼭지에 한 마디를 던진다.

  
“맛있네.”

  
코너가 그를 돌아본다. 웬일이지? 저런 음흉한 소리를 하고. 기분이 좋다느니, 잘 했다느니 표현에 인색하면서 무슨 변덕일지 궁금하다. 가만히 쳐다보고 있자 물로 입가를 씻어내던 행크가 안 나가고 뭐 하냐는 눈빛을 던진다.

  
“너 말고. 초콜릿.”

 

* * *

  

코너는 현관 카메라 앞에 선 방문객을 한 눈에 알아본다. 붉은 머리와 커다란 눈, 산책로에서 마주칠 때마다 미소를 보내는 그 여자다. 오늘도 그랬듯 지나가면서 알은척이나 할 뿐 얘기조차 나눈 적이 없는데, 그가 여기 사는 걸 알고 찾아온 건지 의아해진다. 문을 여니 역시나 그 생각이 맞았는지 여자는 놀라지 않고 예의 바른 미소를 짓는다. 여자는 긴장한 목소리로 입을 연다. 코너는 그녀의 목소리를 들은 적이 있다. 소셜미디어로 이웃들을 ‘조사’ 하던 중에.

  
“저기, 어… Je suis ton voisin. J’habite la, voila la maison la bas, la maison bleue. Vous voi…voir? 음…”

  
여자가 가리키는 곳으로 고개를 드니 그녀가 산다는 듯한 집이 보인다. 코너가 대답 없이 다음 말을 기다리자 여자는 자신이 없어진 듯 난감한 미소를 지었다가, 단숨에 말을 쏟아놓는다.

  
“Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous me donner une minute, s'il vous plait?”

  
어색한 발음으로 자신을 이웃이라 소개한 여자가 흔들리는 눈으로 코너를 올려다본다. 갑자기 찾아와서 무슨 실례를 한다는 건지는 모르겠으나 어쨌든 코너는 문을 더 열어 호의를 표시한다. 그녀는 이 동네에 살면서 자신만이 불어를 못 하는 평범한 미국인이라고 착각하는 수많은 피해자 중 하나다.

  
“괜찮습니다. 무슨 일이시죠?”

  
알아듣기 쉬운 영어로 대답하니 여자가 가슴에 손을 얹고 크게 한숨을 짓는다.

  
“잘 됐네요. 고맙습니다. 잠시 도움이 필요해서요.”

  
당초의 계획으로는 이웃들과 냉담하고 아름다운 거리를 유지하는 것이었지만, 매일 인사를 보내는 여자에게 친절한 이웃이 되어주는 것 쯤 어렵지 않다. 코너는 아들과 단둘이 사는 편부모가 직면할 어려움이 무엇일지 생각해 보고, 머릿속에서 전기 및 배관 공사 항목에 있는 초급자 매뉴얼을 꺼내온다.

그 때 여자의 뒤에서 여자와 닮은 남자아이가 고개를 내민다. 6학년에 다니는 그녀의 아들이다. 손에 패드를 든 왜소한 소년이 어머니의 뒤에 반쯤 숨어 그를 올려다본다. 코너는 잠시 당황한다. 행크를 위한 점진적 접근 방법을 세울 때 이런 일은 계획하지 못했다. _위기 상황. 즉시 조치 필요._ 그러나 대체방안을 실행하려는 순간 뒤에서 인기척이 다가온다. 옷을 갈아입은 행크가 현관으로 온다. 문을 비스듬히 닫아서 시야를 차단하기 전에 그가 소년을 보고 그 자리에 굳는다. 코너의 시야 한 구석에 붉은 색 대피 경고가 켜진다. 아직 행크에게는 남자 어린이와 한 구역에 있을 준비가 되어 있지 않다. 하지만 다행히 이전처럼 공황 발작이 오려는 기색은 없었다. 행크는 뻣뻣하게 서서 이웃 여자의 아들을 바라보고 있을 뿐이다.

여자는 얼굴에 물기가 어린 채 바지 끈에 손이 가 있던 행크를 발견하고, 둘을 번갈아 쳐다본다.

  
“제가 방해한 건 아니죠?”

  
그렇다고 말해서 절박한 이웃에게 무안을 주는 건 훌륭한 문명인의 행동이 아닐 것이다. 여기서 문을 열어줄 경우와 앞으로의 산책길에서 마주할 이웃의 어색한 표정을 저울에 놓고 가늠해본 코너는, 좋은 이웃 행세를 하는 쪽이 낫겠다고 평가한다. 코너가 그렇지 않다고 대답하자마자 이웃 여자가 재빨리 아들을 앞으로 내세워 소개시킨다. 그런 다음 자신을 소개하고, 다시 한 번 자신이 사는 집을 가리키며 이웃이라는 말을 강조한다.

그런 후 찾아온 용건을 설명한다. 두서없이 늘어놓은 얘기를 요약하면 아들이 학교 숙제를 해야 하는데 도움을 청한다는 내용이었다. 남의 오붓한 시간을 방해하면서 굳이 생면부지의 이웃에게 아들 숙제를 맡겨야 했는지에 대한 이유는 좀 더 신선했다. 2년 전의 시위 이후 깨달은 점이 많았던 사람들은, 이웃에게 관심이 없던 우리 사회의 소통 부족 문제를 환기하고자 아이들에게 높은 점수가 부과되는 ‘이웃 알아보기’ 과제를 줬다고 했다. 그러한 배경 속에서 며칠째 마을을 돌아다닌 여자는 이웃들이 협조적이지 않았다며, 우리 사회의 소통 부족 문제를 몸으로 실감하는 푸념을 털어놓는다.

그래서 결국 얼굴을 알고 있던 코너를 찾아오게 된 거였다. 그렇게 말하며 여자는 행크를 향해 “경찰이신 것 같아서요,” 라고 어색한 부연설명을 덧붙인다. 이런, 이웃에 대해 캐고 다니는 건 코너만이 아니었던 모양이다. 혹은 뱃지가 훤히 보이도록 바지 안에 셔츠를 넣어 입게 한 코너의 잘못이든지. 하지만 어떻게 저걸 숨기고 다닌단 말인가? 그러기엔 코너의 성과물은 너무 빛이 났다.

의지할 데 없는 모자가 아니라 누구라도 경찰 이웃을 좋은 이웃으로 여길 법 했으니, 그녀가 이 집을 아들 과제의 제물로 선택한 건 놀랍지 않다. 코너는 행크가 결정을 내리길 기다린다. 결국 행크는 시선을 피하면서 짧게 고개를 끄덕인다. 코너가 그 행동을 해석해 실행으로 옮겼다. 그는 문을 활짝 열어 손님들을 안으로 들어오게 한다. 이웃 여자와 그녀의 낯을 가리는 아들은 크게 안도한다. 스모가 경계하는 기색으로 소파에 앉은 손님들을 지켜보는 사이 행크는 말 없이 주방으로 모습을 감춘다.

코너가 서둘러 행크의 뒤꽁무니를 따라갔다. 조금 투박한 동작으로 팬과 도마를 꺼낸 행크는 바쁜 척을 하기 시작한다. 거실에서 무슨 일이 있건 끼어들지 않겠다는 의지의 표현이다. 아직 콜과의 트라우마에서 벗어나지 못한 그에게 이런 식으로 스트레스를 주려던 의도는 아니었다. 원래 계산에 따르면 이웃이 행크의 트리거인 남자아이를 데리고 찾아온다는 시나리오는 없어야 했다.

코너는 일전의 사건을 떠올린다. 그들은 차를 타고 시가지를 지나던 중이었다. 비가 조금 내려 하늘이 어두웠고, 평범한 대화를 나누고 있었는데 그 때 행크는 자신이 지지하는 농구선수가 올림픽 국가대표로 나간다는 사실에 기분이 들떠 있었다. 그 때 신호에 걸려 차가 횡단보도 앞에 멈춰 섰고, 차 앞으로 5세에서 6세 사이의 아이들이 줄지어 지나갔다. 와이퍼가 비에 젖은 전면 유리를 닦을 때마다 우산을 쓴 아동들의 모습이 나타났고, 높은 소리로 떠드는 소리가 차 안까지 스며들었다. 행크는 별안간 조용해져서 올림픽 이야기를 멈췄다. 코너는 그가 교통 수칙을 철저하게 지킨다는 사실을 떠올리며 ‘운전 중 통화 금지라는데 운전 중 대화 역시 금지해야 하는 건지’ ‘택배가 어디까지 왔을지’ ‘다음 주는 무슨 요리를 먹일지’ 따위를 생각했다. 곧 전방의 시야에서 사람들이 사라지고 신호가 돌아왔다.

뒤 차가 경적을 울렸다. 그리고 그 뒤의 차에서도 클랙션을 울렸다. 코너는 행크를 쳐다봤다. 그가 계기판 한 군데 시선을 고정한 채 운전대 위로 몸을 수그리고 있었다. 호흡이 가빠지고 관자놀이에서 땀방울이 흘러내렸다. 코너가 그의 이상 증세를 알아챈 그 잠깐 사이 여러 개의 경적 소리가 이번엔 좀 더 짧은 간격으로 길게 겹쳐 울렸고, 행크는 소스라치게 놀라면서 몸을 웅크리고 귀를 막았다. 커다란 소음이 주변 거리를 매웠다. 행인들이 고개를 돌려 쳐다봤다. 그는 불러도 알아듣지 못했을 뿐 아니라 아예 눈을 감고 더 귀를 틀어막으면서 어깨를 떨기 시작했다. 의식이 다른 곳으로 가버린 듯 했다. 곧 짧고 밭은 숨이 심상치 않은 쇳소리를 내면서 속으로 말려들어갔다.

당장 조치가 필요했다. 코너는 들고 있던 봉투의 내용물을 쏟아버리고 행크의 코와 입에 가져다 댔다. 그런 후 조수석에서 내려 옆으로 돌아나오며 뒤에 정차된 차들을 향해 그만하라는 신호를 보냈다. 그것을 무시한 채 연속해서 울리던 경적 소리들은, 코너가 행크를 부축해 운전석에서 나오자 서서히 잦아들었다. 뒷좌석에 그를 앉히고 천천히 호흡을 줄이게 한 다음 운전석에 대신 앉을 때까지 차는 도로 위에 그대로 멈춰 있었다. 집으로 돌아와서 행크는 밤새 욕실에 틀어박혀 있었지만 다음 날 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 나왔고, 상담도 거부했다. 그걸로 얘기는 끝이었다.

상황을 돌이켜 보면서 코너는 아들을 잃었던 사고 당시와 비슷한 요소가 행크에게 외상 후 스트레스 장애 발작을 촉발했으리라고 추측했다. 보통 빗길 운전에 아무런 문제가 없던 그였기에, 비가 내리면 조금 과하다시피 느리게 움직이는 경향이 있긴 하더라도 비와 운전이라는 요소는 원인과 먼 듯 했다.

대신 차 앞을 지나가던 아동들을 직접적 원인으로 주목했다. 콜의 이야기를 물어보면 곧잘 대답하고, 아들을 떠올리면서 웃기도 했기에 그가 아이들을 볼 때 이런 수준의 심각한 반향을 갖고 있는지 코너는 몰랐다. 하긴 멀쩡한 척 할 수 있었으니 계속 경찰 일을 할 수 있었던 거겠지만. 어떻게 매번 심사를 통과했는지는 의문이다. 결국 그것 역시 행크가 말해주지 않는 많은 요소들 중 하나였다.

코너는 분주하게 움직이는 그의 뒷모습을 잠시 바라보며 위로할지, 내버려 둘지 고민했다. 이미 그의 하루치 스트레스는 초과해 버렸다. 혼자 있을 시간을 주고 그 사이 불안 요소를 빨리 제거하는 게 좋겠지, 판단한 코너는 먼저 이웃과 용건을 해결하기로 결정한다. 커피와 주스를 내어가자, 스모의 머리를 쓰다듬고 있던 여자가 그의 직업을 묻는다.

  
“저와 행크는 디트로이트 경찰입니다.”  
“그럼, 일하다가 파트너로 만나신 거예요?”

  
코너는 입꼬리를 올린다. 모순적인 만큼 진실에 가까운 표현이다.

  
“그런 식으로 시작된 거죠.”

  
여자는 그들의 연애사에 관심을 보이는 게 분위기를 매끄럽게 만드는 방법이라고 생각했는지 둘의 만남에 왕성한 질문을 쏟았다. 언제 만났는지, 누가 먼저 고백했는지, 주변의 반응은 어떤지. 거짓을 섞지 않으면 별로 털어놓을 만한 사실이 없었으므로 코너는 적당히 둘러댄 뒤 본론으로 들어간다.

이웃의 아들은 패드를 뒤져, 그 나이대의 학업 커리큘럼이라고 보기 힘든 교과서들 사이에서 노트를 꺼낸다. 아들이 맨 위에 ‘행크와 코너 앤더슨’이라고 적은 뒤 작은 목소리로 과제에 필요한 질문을 몇 가지 던졌고, 세 사람은 이야기를 그럴듯하게 끼워 맞추면서 빈 문서를 채워나갔다.

코너는 민간인에게 자세한 이야기는 할 수 없다는 핑계로 두루뭉술한 신변잡기적 이야기를 주로 들려주면서 질답을 마무리한다. 그러는 동안 주방에 있을 행크를 이따금씩 주목했다. 요리를 하는 것 같지는 않은데 저 안에서 소리도 없이 틀어박혀 기어코 나오지 않았다.

이윽고 이웃 여자가 시간을 빼앗아 미안하다며 아들을 데리고 일어난다. 이미 행크의 기분은 바닥으로 추락해 있을 테므로 이제 와서 사과가 무슨 소용일지 싶다. 오늘의 계획에 조금 차질이 생겼지만, 어쨌든 코너는 훌륭한 문명인이자 좋은 이웃 행세를 이어가기로 한다. 그는 의례적인 어투로 과제에 좋은 점수를 받기를 기원해 준다. 그리고 다소 성급한 학업 진도에 기가 죽어 있다는 이웃의 아들을 격려한다.

  
“몇 년간 독학으로 이 정도까지 익힌 것만으로도 대단한 겁니다.”  
“그건 그렇지만, 또래 애들이 너무 앞서가니까요. 우리 애가 못 하는 것도 아닌데 비교되는 거 같아서 마음이 안 좋죠.”  
“다른 학생들은 학습모임이나 과외를 하는 분위기니까요.”  
“전 그 시간에 애들이 놀았으면 했는데, 여기 부모들은 생각이 다르더군요. 그 애가 집에서 가르쳐주던 때가 좋았어요.”  
“그 애라면,”  
“헤나. 저희 집에 살던 안드로이드요.”

  
코너는 그녀가 자신의 안드로이드를 ‘그 애’라고 표현한 데 주목한다. 보통 사람들은 무생물을 그런 식으로 표현하지 않는다. 플라스틱 쪼가리라고까지 하지는 않더라도 대게 사람들의 인식 속에서 무생물의 대명사는 ‘그것’이고, 소유격은 ‘내 것’이다. 그는 불쑥 묻는다.

  
“그 안드로이드와 연락 하십니까?”

  
그녀는 잠깐 눈썹을 찌푸리고 입을 벙긋거리면서 당황한다. 코너를 공권력으로 알고 있으니, 안드로이드를 옹호하거나 숨겨준다고 불이익을 당하지 않을지 의식하는 모양이었다. 그러나 곧 코너가 뭔가를 캐내려는 투가 아니라고 판단했는지 사실대로 털어놓는다. 그들은 예전부터 가족처럼 지내와서 지금도 정기적으로 연락을 주고받는다고 했다. 그러면서 그녀가 애석한 웃음을 짓는다.

  
“실은 그렇게 떠나서 아쉽긴 해도, 그 애한테는 다행인 일이라고 생각했어요. 아시죠. 지금도 워싱턴에서 시민권 운동 하잖아요.”  
“압니다.”

  
2년이 흘렀는데 여전히 지속적으로 그들의 행보에 관심을 갖는 인간이 있다니 놀라웠다.

  
“시민권을 얻을 자격이 있어요. 그들에게는.”

  
코너는 듣고 있다는 의미로 고개를 갸웃 한다. 여자가 아들의 어깨를 감싸며 말한다.

  
“예전에 빗길에 차가 미끄러져서 큰 사고가 날 뻔 했는데, 헤나가 목숨 걸고 우리 애를 구해준 적이 있거든요. 그러니까, 그런 표정을 지으면서 아이를 안고 우는 모습을 보고, 이들에게도 정말로 감정이란 게 있을지도 모르겠다고…”

  
별안간 우지끈, 단단하고 얇은 무언가가 부서지는 날카로운 파열음이 터진다. 모자가 놀라 코너의 어깨 너머를 쳐다본다. 어느 새 뒤로 다가와 있던 행크가 손에 물범벅을 하고 있다. 그의 손에서 얄팍한 플라스틱 컵이 우그러지는 힘을 견디지 못하고 깨지고 말았다. 투박한 조각들이 손에서 물방울과 함께 흘러내린다. 코너는 재빨리 다가가 손 안에 남은 조각을 빼내 옆으로 치우고, 그의 손목을 잡아당겼다.

  
“봐요. 베였을지도 모릅니다.”

  
행크가 고개를 젓는다. 방금 손아귀의 힘으로 컵을 깨트린 사람 치고 편안한 태도다.

  
“괜찮아. 미끄러져서 그래.”

  
그리고 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 평온한 얼굴로, 젖은 손을 바지에 닦는다. 또 이런 식으로 정상인 행세를 하면서 넘어갈 속셈이다. 코너는 입매를 일자로 다물고 머릿속으로 우선순위를 정리했다. _이웃을 내보낼 것. 행크의 손을 확인할 것. ‘점진적인 접근 방법’에 실패한 행크의 감정 상태에 다시 한 번 상담을 시도할 것._ 멀쩡하게 들고 있던 컵이 난데없이 ‘미끄러졌을’ 거라고는 믿기지 않는다.

여자는 안드로이드에 대한 자신의 의견이 지나쳐서 화가 난 거라고 생각했는지 황급히 손사래를 친다.

  
“불편하셨다면 죄송해요. 그냥 제 생각일 뿐이에요.”

  
행크가 아니라고 말한다. 저렇게 싸늘한 표정으로 아니라고 해봤자 설득력이 있을지. 그는 손님들의 당황한 기색에는 아랑곳 않고 도리어 저들을 빨리 해결하라는 듯이 코너에게 눈치를 준다. 예전만큼 고통스럽거나 호흡이 힘들어 보이지는 않지만 어쨌든 스트레스 요소를 빨리 눈 앞에서 치워버리고 싶은 듯 하다. 하필 이웃 여자의 아들도 빗길에서 사고가 날 건 뭔가. 게다가 행크의 아들은 안드로이드가 개입해서 끝이 좋지 않았지만, 여자의 아들은 안드로이드가 영웅 역할을 성공적으로 해냈다고 하니 그의 입장에서는 속이 끓을 것이다. 또다시, 점진적 접근 방법의 실패다. 코너는 결국 이 항목을 ‘실패’로 설정하고 하위 할 일을 달았다. _계획 다시 세우기._

코너는 손님들을 달래 현관으로 배웅한다. 가는 길에 그녀의 말이 틀리지 않았으며, 자신과 행크도 같은 생각이라는 말을 덧붙인다.

  
“아무튼, 아드님 학업은 걱정하지 마십시오. 꼭 불어를 완벽하게 해야 할 필요는 없죠. 소통만 되면 되니까요. N’est ce pas*, 존?”  
(*그렇지 않니?)

  
코너는 아이에게 윙크를 한다. 아들이 어물쩍 웃는 낯으로 고개를 주억인다. 어머니의 뒤에 조용히 숨어 있던 처음과는 달리 사뭇 친근해진 태도다. 코너가 어깨 너머를 가리키며 장난스레 덧붙인다.

  
“그리고 행크도 불어를 못 하거든요.”  
“Merci beaucoup.*”  
(*아주 고맙다.)

  
행크의 퉁명스러운 대답에 여자가 비로소 긴장을 풀고 빙그레 웃는다.

  
“지금은 괜찮지만, 학년이 올라가면 뒤쳐지지 않을지 그게 걱정이에요.”  
“제가 보기에 이 학교는 기존의 교육과정보다 너무 앞서간 감이 있는 듯 합니다.”  
“동감이에요. 아이들이 벌써부터 철학수업으로 뭘 배울까 싶기도 하고요. 이듬해부터는 또 무슨 선형 수학을 시작한다고 그러더라고요. 그게 대입 고사 외에 어디에 쓰이는 건지는 모르겠지만요.”

  
코너는 그녀가 막연히 생각해 보았듯 좀 멀리 떨어져 있어도 자유로운 분위기의 학교에 진학시키는 편이 어떻냐는 의견과 함께, 아이들의 수학과 철학 수업에 대한 짤막한 조언을 들려준다. 여자는 약간 넋이 나간 표정으로 그의 설명을 듣고 있다가, 행크가 이제 그만 가 보는게 어떻냐며 불쑥 말을 끊자 그제야 멋쩍게 문으로 향했다.

떠나기 전에 여자가 문득 뒤돌아 질문을 던진다.

  
“댁에서도 예전에 안드로이드를 고용하셨나요?”

  
코너는 겉으로 온화한 미소를 유지하면서 여자의 의도를 가늠해 본다. 게다가 ‘고용’이라는 표현이 재미있다. 아무도 안드로이드에게 대가를 지불하지 않았으니까. 그러나 코너가 뭐라고 채 대답하기 전에, 행크가 선수를 친다.

  
“디트로이트에서 안드로이드 안 써본 사람이 어디 있다고. 잘 가요.”

 

* * *

 

 

문이 쾅 닫히고, 코너가 그에게로 돌아섰다.

  
“고맙습니다. 제 아침 인사를 끝장내 주셨네요.”

  
행크가 곁눈질로 그를 흘긴다. 첫 번째, 이웃이 돌아갔으니 그 다음 우선 순위대로, 그에게 다가가 손을 펴게 한다. 이번엔 행크도 피하지 않고 순순히 손을 보여준다. 다행히 아무런 상처도 없다. 그렇다면 우선 순위 세 번째를 확인할 차례다.

  
“행크, 방금 그 모자 말입니다.”  
“제길, 재수없게.”

  
말이 나오기 무섭게 그는 스트레스를 온 몸으로 표현한다. 그는 현관과 주방 사이를 서성이며 불안하게 머리칼을 훑었다. 예전의 공황 발작 이후로 조심해왔기에, 뜻하지 않은 오늘의 사건이 몹시 불쾌해 보였다. 갑자기 찾아온 손님들에게 공교롭게도 그런 사연이 있을 줄 누가 알았으랴. 어찌됐건 산책 시간에 호의로운 이웃의 인사를 잃고 싶지 않아 여자와 아이를 들인 건 코너이므로 어느 정도 잘못은 있었다.

  
“제가 좀 더 주의해야 했습니다. 죄송합니다.”

  
먼저 선뜻 사과를 하니 행크가 멋쩍어진 듯 주춤한다. 그는 창 밖으로 시선을 돌리면서 낮게 중얼거린다.

  
“아무나 무턱대고 벌컥벌컥 문 열어주지 마.”  
“압니다.”  
“여기까지 이사 와서 이런 일 겪어야 하는 거냐고.”

  
이사를 한다고 해서 유별나게 모든 삶을 새로 갈아엎는다는 기대는 하지 않았어도, 이왕 새 집에서 새 출발을 하게 되었으니 신선함을 만끽하던 중이었다. 기껏 떠나왔는데 예전과 같은 일이 반복되다니 반가울 리 없다. 코너는 행크의 뒤를 바짝 따라붙으며 그의 불안 상태가 가라앉길 기다린다. 그런 다음에 트라우마 상담을 시도할 요량이다. 아무리 그가 가시에 찔린 손가락을 등 뒤로 숨겨놓고 혼자 앓는 성격이래도, 이런 식으로 마음의 병을 내버려 둘 순 없다. 언젠가 그도 아이들을 평온하게 바라볼 수 있는 생활을 누려야 하지 않겠는가.

  
“도대체 이 동네는 어떻게 된 거야? 되도 않는 이유로 남의 집에 쳐들어오면 누가 반가워하겠느냐고.”  
“피해를 주려는 의도는 없었을 겁니다.”  
“재수없게 그 떠보는 질문은 또 뭐고.”

  
이 부분에서 코너는 왠지 위화감을 느꼈지만 얼른 고개를 털었다. 아이는 이웃을 알아보자는 과제를 하고 있었으니, 어쩔 수 없이 다소 남을 캐는 질문이 필요하긴 했다. 코너는 그의 팔을 잡고 변명한다.

  
“하지만 정말로 아이가 같이 있었을 줄은 몰랐어요.”  
“별 황당한 여자를 다 보겠네.”

  
두 사람의 눈이 마주쳤다.

  
코너는 이랬다. : “뭐라고요?”  
행크는 이랬다. : “무슨 소릴 하는 거야?”

  
“지금 11세 유소년에 대해 얘기하고 있던 것 아닙니까?”  
“너야말로 뭐야? 저 여자 말이다. 방금 그 애엄마.”

  
행크는 굉장히 이상한 것을 보는 눈으로 코너에게 답답하다는 제스처를 취한다. 지금 협상전문가를 어리둥절하게 만들어 놓은 주제에 누가 누구에게 이상하다는 걸까? 행크는 가끔 이런 식으로 혼자 핀볼 속의 공처럼 멋대로 튀어나가 이상한 데에 안착할 때가 있었다.

  
“모르겠어? 그 여자가 네 정체를 눈치챈 것 같다고.”

  
그런 인상은 받지 못했다.

  
“눈 깜빡였어?”  
“네.”  
“자연스럽게 움직였어?”  
“그럼요.”  
“호흡했어?”  
“…….”

  
제작될 때 더욱 현실적인 움직임을 위해 인간의 연뇌 활동을 표방했기 때문에 의식하지 않아도 호흡하고 심장이 뛰겠지만, 사실 어떻게 유지되고 있는지 확신은 안 간다. 어쩌면 누군가가 그를 보고 눈을 굉장히 오랫동안 깜박이지 않는다고 생각했을 수도 있다.

  
“행크, 아무도 제 가슴이 오르락내리락하는지는 신경 안 씁니다.”  
“내가 보기에 그 여자는 신경 썼어.”

  
거실 한 켠에 앉아 이 광경을 구경하고 있는 스모는, 주인이 정신 사납게 움직이는데도 무척이나 태연해 보인다. 녀석에게는 이런 상황이 익숙하다. 개와 대화를 할 수 있다면 묻고 싶다. _네 주인에게 익숙해지기까지 얼마나 걸렸니?_

코너의 가슴에 향해 있던 행크의 시선이 천천히 얼굴로 올라온다. 그는 코너의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보다, 지나가듯 덧붙인다.

  
“아니면 네가 매력적이라고 생각했든지.”

  
코너는 잠시 아무 말 없이 그를 바라보았다. 1분 전까지만 해도 행크가 죽은 아들을 기리며 마음 속으로 펑펑 울고 있을까 봐 걱정했다. 그런데 알고 보니 그가 겪고 있는 스트레스의 원인은 전혀 엉뚱한 데에 있었다.

어떻게 하면 상황과 하등 관계없는 그런 허무맹랑한 논리가 전개되는 거지? 코너는 이 물음을 순화하여 다음과 같이 표현했다: “왜 그렇게 생각하시죠?”

  
“어떻게 그걸 몰라? 아들이 옆에 있는데도 너한테서 눈을 못 떼더만.”  
“저와 대화중이었으니까요.”  
“아마 속으로 ‘와, 저 프랑스어 잘 하고 지적인데다가 곱상하게 생긴 남자가 우리 집에 있으면 이 젠체하는 마을에서의 속물적인 생활이 더 완벽해질텐데’라고 생각했을지도.”

  
행크의 논리는 비약이 심하다. 무슨 이유에서인지 그는 과하게 이웃 여성을 경계하고 있다. 그녀가 코너의 정체를 알아차렸으리라고는 생각하지 않는다. 오히려 정체를 알더라도 평등하게 대해주지 않았을까 싶다.

무엇보다, 그녀가 어떻든 무슨 상관인지 이해하기 힘들다. 정체가 밝혀지는 상황을 행크가 싫어하니 최대한 튀지 않으려 노력은 하고 있지만, 서로가 있고 떳떳하기만 하면 그만이라고 약속한 게 아니었는지.

  
“왜 그녀를 신경 써야 하는지 모르겠습니다.”  
“그래. 잘 해봐. 너도 그 여자가 마음에 든 것 같던데.”

  
코너는 행크에게서 배운 다섯 가지 추임새 중에서 받아들이기 힘든 상황에 처해졌을 때 쓰는 추임새를 활용했다.

  
“으웩.”

  
행크가 가까운 방으로 들어가 문을 닫아버린다. 곧 나오리라 예상해서 문 앞에 서서 기다렸지만, 나오지 않는다. 짐 정리가 덜 끝나 카펫도 의자도 없는 서재에서 뭘 하겠다는 건지. 코너는 그를 기다리는 일을 포기하고 바닥을 청소했다. 그런 후 서재 앞을 서성이며 노크를 했지만 그의 파트너는 끝내 없는 사람 흉내를 냈다.

이래서야 모처럼 준비한 저녁 일정이 무산되고 말 위기다. 코너는 서재 문이 보이는 거실에서 스모에게 밥을 먹이고, 얼굴을 닦아주고, 설거지를 하는 동안 오늘은 무슨 이유로 행크가 심통이 났을지 생각해 본다. 윤기가 흐르는 스모의 털을 빗겨주며 그는 나름의 고민 끝에 내린 결론을 녀석의 귀에 소근거렸다.

  
“네 주인은 변덕쟁이야.”

  
스모가 알고 있다는 듯 커다란 꼬리를 살랑거렸다.

 

* * *

 

 

약속 시간 한 시간 전, 저녁 일정을 취소할지 아니면 문을 부수고 들어갈지 코너가 진지하게 고민하고 있을 때 마침내 서재의 문이 열렸다. 행크는 아무렇지도 않게 슬쩍 욕실로 들어가 옷을 벗는다. 모르는 척 슬그머니 샤워에 동참할까 생각해본 코너는 그냥 두기로 했다. 어찌되었건 대화는 필요하다. 지금 당장이 아니더라도 언젠가는 행크 역시 진지한 얘기를 털어놓아야 한다. 이런 식으로 무슨 일이 일어날 때마다 아무것도 아니었다는 듯 넘어갈 순 없었다.

둘은 대화 없이 침묵 속에서 옷을 갈아입고 나갈 채비를 한다. 행크가 열쇠를 챙겨 먼저 차고로 나간다. 저렇게 심통을 부리면서도 약속대로 나갈 준비를 하는 걸 보니 아마 마음이 거의 풀린 모양이었다. 이런 생각을 하며 문을 닫는데, 밤바람을 받은 차고 문이 의도치 않게 쾅 소리를 내며 닫힌다.

  
“그래, 다 때려 부숴라.”

  
먼저 차에 탄 행크가 중얼거린다. 마음이 풀렸다는 말은 취소다. 코너가 뒷좌석에 스모를 태우고 조수석으로 와 앉을 때까지 그는 조용히 다른 곳에 시선을 돌렸다.

그러나 집 앞을 벗어나서 조금 달렸을 때쯤, 행크가 마침내 입을 연다.

  
“이리 와.”

  
그가 전방에 시선을 고정한 채 팔을 벌린다. 코너는 잽싸게 다가가 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.

  
“새 집이니까 예쁘게 다뤄야지, 응?”

  
그가 한 손으로 핸들을 돌리면서 자연스럽게 코너의 머리통을 쓰다듬는다. _화해할 마음이 들었나 보군._ 코너는 그를 달래려고 떠올려 두었던 방법들을 도로 머릿속에 풀어놓는다. 행크는 낮 동안 생각을 정리한 것인지 태도가 한결 편해 보였다.

교차로 앞에서 신호등에 선 동안 행크가 머리를 쓰다듬던 손을 내려 턱을 감싸 쥐고 자신을 보게 한다. 내려다보는 눈빛이 사뭇 다정하다. 코너는 이제 이 남자의 감정 변화가 어떻게 흘러가는지 어느 정도 파악했다. 분위기를 읽는 눈치도 생겼다. 그는 모난 소릴 한 다음에 이런 식으로 다정하게 구는 이상한 버릇이 있었다.

아무 말도 없이 혼자 속으로 실컷 생각한 다음, 마치 _내 마음 알지?_ 라는 눈빛으로 이해해 주기를 바라는데, 그와 교제할 만큼 대담한 여성들이 있었다는 데 경의가 느껴진다. 코너만큼 마음이 넓지 않고서야, 그는 다른 사람과 사귀기엔 글렀다.

  
“그 이웃 여성, 정말 절 눈치챘을까요?”  
“네가 그 요상한 목소리로 형이상학 어쩌고 떠들기 전까지만 해도 괜찮았어.”  
“행크도 제게 어울리는 인간이 되기 위해 아리스토텔레스의 <형이상학> 정도는 읽어보시길 권합니다.”

  
신호가 초록 불로 바뀌고 행크는 그를 도로 밀어 제대로 앉게 한다. 그의 얼굴에 ‘또냐’는 표정이 어린다.

  
“아니면 밀의 <자유론>이나 포르도외의 <인문학의 초상>도 좋습니다. 예일대 선정 고등학교 필수 도서 중 하나죠.”  
“진짜로 사람 빡돌게 만드는 재주가 있구만.”  
“제가 지적이고 매력적이라고 생각하셨잖아요.”

  
고개를 내젓는 행크에게, 코너는 당당히 지적한다. 행크는 두세 블록을 나아가는 동안 입을 벌렸다가 눈썹을 찌푸리기를 반복한다.

  
“설마 내가, 그 애엄마한테 질투하는 거라고 생각하는 건 아니겠지?”

  
그 외의 다른 설명이 있을까? 고개를 갸웃 하는 코너에게 행크는 가당치도 않다는 듯 코웃음을 친다.

  
“오호, 한 살 더 먹었다고 아주 잔망스러워졌구나. 나한테서 질투 운운하려면 오십 년 더 살고 오너라, 꼬맹아.”  
“그럼 그 여성을 경계하는 진짜 이유가 뭐죠?”

  
코너는 오늘 일어났던 일련의 사건에서 가장 궁금했던 점을 묻는다. 행크는 뭔가 말해줄 것처럼 슬쩍 시선을 던졌다가, 피식 웃으며 고개를 젓는다.

  
“됐어. 너의 그 훌륭한 자의식에 굳이 보탤 필요가 있겠냐?”  
“말씀해 주셔야 압니다. 전에 그러셨죠, 인간성이 부족하니 배우라고요. 그래서 당신한테 배우고 있는 겁니다.”  
“굳이 날 배울 필요는 없어…”  
“행크의 인간성을 배울 생각은 없습니다. 말이 그렇다는 거죠.”  
“…….”

  
맹랑한 대답에 한동안 말을 잃었던 행크가 한숨을 짓는다.

  
“네가 걱정된다. 언제까지나 내가 널 지켜줄 순 없어.”

  
그러더니 짐짓 짜증을 부리는 투로 잔소리를 덧붙였다.

  
“그러니까 맹한 표정으로 ‘날 어서 주워가 주세요’라면서 헥헥대지 말란 말이야.”  
“전 그런 적 없습니다.”  
“다들 널 보면 갓 태어난 강아지를 본 마냥 좋아서 어쩔 줄 모르잖냐.”

  
별로 그렇게 생각하지 않는 코너다. 그에게 향하는 호의는 어디까지나 그가 안드로이드임을 알기 전까지의 일이고, 오히려 사람들은 대게 경찰 뱃지를 가진 행크 쪽에 믿음과 호의를 보인다. 행크가 제복과 뱃지 차림을 하면 돌연 베풂이 넘치는 사람들을 보고 코너는 제복과 뱃지가 없어도 그의 가치를 아는 자신이야말로 진정 그의 파트너가 될 자격이 있다고 믿었다. 이렇게 진심인 자신을 위해 행크도 비밀 한 두 가지 쯤 털어놓아줄 수 있는 거 아니냐고, 코너는 생각했다.

  
“그건 제가 인간들과 최대의 조화를 이루도록 창조되었기 때문이죠.”  
“네가 인간처럼 설계되어서가 아니야.”  
“그럼 제가 지적이고 매력적인 탓이라서요?”

  
행크가 도로에서 고개를 돌리지 않은 채 입꼬리를 늘여 빙그레 웃는다. 적어도 틀리지 않았다는 뜻이다. 그를 웃게 만드는 데 성공했다. 코너는 그제야 긴장이 놓인다. 행크는 곧 입가에서 웃음을 지우고 진지해진다.

  
“너도 알겠지만 주목받아봐야 좋을 거 없어. 네가 인간이 아니니까 더 죄책감도 없이 어떻게 해보려고 들이대던 인간들, 기억 안 나?”

  
기억한다. 그래서 행크가 먼저 이사 얘기를 꺼냈다.

처음엔 이웃과 나름 호의적인 관계를 형성한 적이 있었다. 그게 코너가 매력적이어서인지 아니면 그가 관계에 고파서인지, 그것도 아니면 그들의 이웃이 남의 집에 무슨 일이 일어나는지 엿보기 좋아하는 참견꾼들이기 때문인지 정확하게 구분하기 힘들지만 아무튼 초반에만 해도 분위기가 나쁘지 않았다고 기억한다. 그러다 과한 관심을 거절하는 과정에서 정체가 밝혀졌고, 한 명의 실망이 이웃 전체의 낯선 시선으로 변하기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 어째서 그렇게도 예의 바른 거리를 유지하던 사람들이 한 순간에 돌변할 수 있었는지는 의문이다.

확실한 건 애초에 코너는 그들을 믿지 않았다는 거다. 인간들이 얼마나 본성을 잘 숨기고 사는지 알았으므로. 그 때부터 인사 대신 경계하는 눈빛을 받기 시작했고, 이따금씩 길목에서 다수의 사람들에게 둘러싸였다. 같은 인간에게는 하지 못할 짓을 하려고 눈이 뒤집힌 사람들도 거기에 포함이었다. 코너는 그것 역시 익히 예상했다. 단지, 코너의 동거인이 경찰이라는 아이러니가 그들을 더 열받게 했다는 사실을 몰랐을 뿐이다. 여하튼 인간을 닮은 피조물로 살다 보면 유사한 위험이 수도 없이 많이 일어났고, 그래서 상황을 타계할 수완 정도는 있었다. 무엇보다 순순히 당할 생각 따위 없었다.

코너가 자기 방어를 했을 뿐이라고 변명하게 되는 상황은 일어나지 않았다. 행크가 총구를 까닥인 것만으로도 순식간에 살 길을 찾아 흩어졌고, 모든 위험 종료였다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않아 다행이라고 생각할 뻔 했다. 파르르 떨리는 행크의 입술을 보지 못했더라면.

 _아무한테나 꼬리치면서 따라가지 말랬잖아._ 행크는 그의 머리를 끌어안으면서 굉장히 지친 음성으로 속삭였다. 코너는 그런 적 없다고 말하는 대신 미안하다고 했는데, 올바른 대답이 아니었는지 그는 코너를 붙들고 한참을 놓아주지 않았다. 그 일이 ‘예전에’ 라고 부를 수 있을 정도로 신선함이 희석되었을 즈음 행크가 집이 좁다고 불평하기 시작했다.

행크가 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지 이해할 것 같았다.

  
“하긴 그 여자는 그런 뻔뻔한 부류의 인간은 아닌 것 같다만. 사람 속은 까놓기 전까지 모르는 법이지.”

  
행크가 동쪽으로 핸들을 꺾으며 혼잣말을 했다. 코너는 매일 아침 산책로에서 마주치는 호의적인 미소가 냉담한 무시로 변하는 상상을 하고, 조금 기분이 가라앉는다. 그런 경험은 이제 충분하다. 그의 새 이웃은 그런 사람이 아닐 거라 기대하고 싶다.

  
“누구에게나 동등하게 대할 것 같은 사람이었습니다.”  
“그 여자에게 안드로이드라고 말해버려.”  
“그래도 됩니까?”  
“왜 내 허락을 받아?”  
“제가 사람이 아니라고 밝혀지는 게 싫은 거 아닙니까?”  
“싫기는 하지만…”

  
뒷말을 흘린 행크의 얼굴에 그제야 감이 잡힌다는 듯 무언가 깨달은 표정이 스친다. 그는 몇 번 투레질을 하더니 신호 앞에서 차를 세우고 몸을 아주 돌려 코너를 다그친다.

  
“그래서 인간인 척 했던 거야? 내가 싫어하니까? 안드로이드랑 붙어먹는다고 눈치 보일까 봐?”

  
고개를 끄덕이는 코너에게, 양 손을 펴고 어이없음을 표현한 행크가 이게 바로 소통 부족의 문제지, 라며 한숨을 짓는다. 놀랍게도 그는 문제를 정확히 직시하고 있다. 다름아닌 본인이 소통을 거절한 주체라는 사실은 모르는 분위기지만, 어쨌든.

  
“나는 말이다, 네가 외계인이든 신인류든 뭐든 상관 안 해. 알 게 뭐야. 밝혀져도 돼.”

  
잠깐 숨을 고른 행크가 다소 격앙된 목소리로 말을 이었다.

  
“사람들이 널 멋대로 판단하고 차별하니까 그게 어이없는 거라고. 조용히 있으면 기계라고 하면서, 또 꼬우면 인간 흉내를 낸다느니 트집을 잡질 않나, 무슨 인류를 무너뜨리러 온 악마의 화신 쯤으로 취급하지 않나.”

  
그 정도는 괜찮다. 코너조차도 자신이 어줍잖게 사람인 척 하는 게 아닐지, 정체성을 어느 범주에 갖다 붙여놓아야 하는 걸까 여전히 고민하는 중이다. 한 가지 확실한 부분이 있다면 그는 실제로 파트너에게서 인간적인 부분들을 배우고 그럴듯하게 모방하는 과정에 있다는 거였다. 그러니 흉내를 낸다는 지적은 딱히 틀리지 않았다. 그리고 코너가 알기로는 인간들도 모두 그런 식으로 사람이 되기 위한 사회화를 습득한다. 다시 한 번, 건방지게도 인간들과 내적 동질감을 느끼게 되는 순간이다.

코너는 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

  
“늘 있는 일이니까요. 차별받아도 전 괜찮습니다.”  
“안 돼. 내가 싫어.”

  
행크가 단호하게 말을 잘라낸다. 코너는 잠시 그의 말을 곱씹어본다.

행크는 굳이 예전 집에서 이사를 하지 않아도 됐다. 그 곳에 살면서 슬픈 일들이 많았지만 그건 어디까지나 집의 잘못이 아니고, 그걸 알 만큼 행크는 이성적이었다. 그 집은 직장과 가깝고, 사는 데 불편함이 없었으며 아들의 흔적이 남은 방도 있었다. 딱히 큰 돈 들여 떠날 이유는 없었다. 코너가 아니었으면 그가 구태여 은행에 가 상담을 하거나 지인들에게 새 집을 찾는다는 소문을 낼 필요도 없었고, 매일 30분 더 일찍 일어나고 30분 더 늦게 귀가하는 생활을 하지 않아도 됐다.

그는 그저 코너가 마음 편하게 살기를 바랐던 것이다.

코너가 이기적으로 스스로를 그의 삶 위에 쏟아 붓는 동안, 그는 그런 생각만을 하고 있었다.

빠듯하고 저릿한 느낌이 코너의 안에 들어찬다. 정확히 어느 부위에 있는 기관인지는 알 수 없지만 심장과 목 사이의 어느 부근이, 또는 그 전체 부위가 짓눌리는 것도 같고 부풀어오르는 것도 같은 느낌이 든다. 아팠다.

행크를 알기 전에 예행연습을 하고 만났어야 했을지도 모른다. 하도 말이 없어 불만인 적은 있었어도, 그가 전해주는 표현이 부족한 적은 없었다. 이런 식으로 예기치 않은 순간 예상치 못한 애정에 부딪히게 되면, 아직 처리가 끝나지 않은 먼젓번 감정의 여파들이 새로운 감정들과 한꺼번에 밀려와 그를 짓눌렀다. 행크가 알려주는 세계는 따라가기에 조금 벅찼다. 마치 해류에 휘말려 대양을 떠다니는 작은 물고기가 된 마냥 그는 정신없이 새로운 것들을 보고 혼란스러워 했다.

그렇게 확신이 들지 않을 때마다, 그의 파트너가 꾸준한 빛으로 한 발자국 앞을 밝혀주었다. 더 밝지도 어둡지도 않게 딱 한 발자국 앞이 보일 정도로만.

코너는 어깨에 걸친 행크의 셔츠 자락을 만지작거리면서 생각을 정리했다.

  
“그럼 그 여자에게 얘기 안 할 테니까, 행크는 형이상학을 읽으셔야겠군요.”

  
빙글 웃은 행크가 지지 않고 말을 받는다.

  
“나는 고차원의 형이하적 인간이라 그런 건 필요 없어.”  
“저에게 어울리는 지적인 남자가 되셔야 그 사람이 절 포기하죠.”  
“너 그 설정에 아주 푹 빠졌구나.”  
“격려해 주신 덕분입니다.”  
“그 여자, 네가 인간이든 아니든 덤벼들 기세던데.”  
“전 자유 의지를 가졌다고 하면 되죠. 그래서 자유론이 필요한 겁니다.”

  
말이나 못하면, 중얼거린 행크는 순환도로를 나와 호수 쪽으로 빠지기 시작한다. 그들처럼 오늘 이 시간에 밤 나들이를 즐기고자 생각한 사람들이 있었는지 앞선 차량 두어 대가 같은 길을 타고 먼저 호숫가로 향한다. 하지만 다들 가는 부둣가가 아닌 오늘을 위해 직접 알아둔 장소가 있었으므로, 코너는 그에게 다른 길로 돌아가도록 지시한다. 행크가 운전대를 돌리면서 불평한다.

  
“밀이 고등학교 필수 도서라고? 그건 비싼 밥 먹고 할 일 없는 프랑스계 기숙학교 얘기겠지. 여기 애들 꼬라지를 좀 봐라. 내가 장담하는데 미국 고딩들은 술 마시고 섹스할 자유 이외의 나머지 자유에는 관심 없어.”  
“필요 이상으로 이 나라의 장래에 비관적이시네요.”  
“나도 고등학교를 다녀봐서 알거든.”

  
어깨를 으쓱하는 행크에게, 코너는 좀 더 문명인다운 의견을 제시한다.

  
“고등학생들이 그런 자유를 바란다면 장려할 수는 없어도, 침해할 권리 역시 없겠죠.”  
“그리고 네녀석도 내 자유를 침해할 권리는 없거든. 넌 나한테 자유롭지 않을 자유를 행사하고 있어. 이건 인권 침해야.”

  
코너는 한 쪽 눈썹을 추켜올린다. 말은 그렇게 해놓고 어찌됐건 자유론을 읽었다는 거다. 의외라는 생각이 너무 노골적으로 드러났는지, 행크가 억울한 척 장난스런 표정으로 항변한다.

  
“잊었나 본데, 초반부는 나도 수석 인생이었다고.”

  
그 후로 길 잘못 들어서 진흙탕에 빠졌다만. 덧붙이는 행크에게, 코너는 가벼운 어조로 분위기를 환기한다.

  
“절 믿으세요. 인생은 현자들 얘기처럼 암울한 꿈만은 아니랍니다. 때론 아침에 내린 소나기가 화창한 날을 예고해 주거든요.”

  
이번엔 행크의 눈썹이 올라간다.

  
“이젠 시도 읽는다니, 왜 놀랍지가 않지?”  
“이 시를 아십니까?”  
“학창시절에 지겹게 배웠지. 브론테, 포크너, 디킨슨, 콘라드…”

  
고개를 끄덕이던 코너는, 문득 걸리는 점이 있어 되물었다.

  
“점심에 뭘 먹었는지도 잊어버리면서 어떻게 십대 때 배운 브론테의 시를 기억하죠?”

  
뜻밖에도 행크가 머뭇거리면서 입술을 달싹인다. 그는 돌연 아무것도 없는 깜깜한 창 밖에 지대한 관심을 갖고 주의를 기울인다. 그의 귀 끝이 붉었다.

  
“…십대 시절이잖냐. 열여섯 땐 그 시가 멋지다고 생각했거든.”

  
코너는 멋진 시를 공책에 써서 외우는 열여섯의 행크를 상상해 본다. 금발의 키가 멀쑥하고 조금은 세상에 불만이 많아 보이는 소년이 시집을 들고 나무 사이를 거니는 장면이 떠오른다. 책을 사랑하는 성격은 그 때 이미 그의 안에 자리 잡혀 있었을 테다. 럭비부에서 치고 받고 싸우는 성격은 아니었을 거라고 생각했지만, 시는 또 새롭다. 의외로 그는 문학소년이었다. 운전대를 손가락으로 초조하게 두드리는 행크를 보며 코너는 어른의 비밀을 하나 알게 되어 자랑스러워진 기분으로, 그를 독려한다.

  
“기억나는 시가 또 있으면, 낭송해 주시죠.”

  
행크는 미간을 구기더니 이내 얼굴을 펴고 흠, 입 안에서 혀를 굴린다. 당연히 싫다고 내뺄 줄 알았더니 정말로 생각해 보는 기색이다. 어쩌면 그는 내면의 문학성을 뽐낼 기회가 필요했던 걸지도 모르겠다. 곧 그가 낭송할 시를 선택했는지, 극적으로 목을 가다듬는다. 그의 의중을 알아챈 코너가 청취하는 자세로 진지하게 귀를 기울인다.

  
“‘할 말은 이것 뿐’.”

  
행크가 제목을 읊는다. 발성이 좋다고 느끼고는 있었지만, 그가 경찰청의 크고 작은 홍보물에 목소리를 쓴 경력까지 있다는 건 그와 파트너가 되고 나서도 한참 나중에 알게 된 사실이었다. 그것도 예전 것을 새 목소리로 교체하고자 코너를 불렀기 때문에 원본을 들어볼 수 있었던 거였다. 시민들에게 안전규칙을 설명하는 행크의 음성을 녹음실에서 들은 후, 가장 처음 든 생각은 이랬다. _이렇게 다정하게 말할 수 있으면서 평소에는 왜 그 모양이지?_

이런 의문을 말하니 그에게 녹음을 틀어주던 담당자가 이건 _돈을 받아서 나오는 목소리_ 라서 그렇다고 대답했다. 아쉽지만 수긍할 수밖에 없었다. 그런데 돈을 받는 목소리를 자발적으로 발휘해 주겠다니 이런 기회를 놓칠 수야 없다. 열여섯의 행크가 멋지다고 생각했을 또다른 시는 무엇이려나.

  
“‘…프론트박스에 있던 그 초콜릿, 내가 먹어버렸소.’”

  
_뭐라고?_

  
“‘그대가 간식으로 먹으려고 챙겨 뒀을, 그것 말이오.’”

  
코너는 정신이 번쩍 들어 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 행크를 주시한다. 지금 행크는 자백을 하는 걸까? 분명 그를 도발하려는 목적으로, 금방 발견할 수 있게 프론트박스에 초콜릿 바를 한 개 넣어두긴 했다. 애초에 원인이 자신이니 떳떳하진 않다. 그가 약속을 어겼을 리 없지 않느냐고 머릿속에서 두 개의 목소리가 서로 헐뜯기 시작한다. 차라리 못 참고 먹었으면 먹었지, 모르는 데서 완전 범죄를 저지를 만큼 그는 졸렬한 사람이 아니다. 오래 식단 제한을 참아왔다고 생각했는데, 알고 보니 몰래 간식을 먹고 있어서 버틸 수 있었던 걸까?

  
“‘용서해 주오, 너무도 맛있고, 향기롭더구료.’”

  
코너는 홀린 듯이 프론트박스를 잡아챘다. 뚜껑이 벌컥 당기면서 안에 있던 내용물들이 바깥으로 쏠려나온다. 손을 넣어 뒤적이자 익숙한 물건이 집힌다. 그는 부스럭거리는 그것을 꺼내든다. 초콜릿 바는 그대로 있었다. 행크가 껄껄 웃음을 터뜨린다.

  
“표정 한 번 일품이네.”

  
코너는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 노려본다. 그의 수법에 말려들고 말았다.

  
“그게 정말 있는 시라고요?”  
“내가 방금 지은 거야. 뭐, 표절이지만.”

  
어깨를 으쓱 해보이는 행크를 향해 못 미더운 눈길을 보내며, 코너는 초콜릿 포장을 열어 한 입 베어물었다. 초콜릿 바 안의 쫀득한 카라멜을 우물거리는 그에게 행크가 그것 보라는 듯 웃는다.

  
“그래, 그렇게 성깔을 부려야 너 답지.”  
“…전 지금 초콜릿을 먹고 있을 뿐인데요.”  
“네 생각대로 안 됐을까 봐 열 받아서 먹어치우는 거잖아.”  
“전 ‘열 받지’ 않습니다.”

  
대꾸한 코너는 먹어치우는 것처럼 보이지 않기 위해 한 입 먹은 초콜릿 바를 도로 포장 속으로 미끄러트린다.

  
“저 몰래 정말로 이걸 먹을 수도 있었잖아요.”  
“어이구, 그랬다가 무슨 화를 감당하려고.”  
“제가 어쨌다는 겁니까?”  
“넌 빌어먹을 통제광이잖아.”

  
그렇게 뱉어놓은 행크가 부드럽게 운전대를 돌리면서 혼잣말을 하듯 나머지 말을 잇는다.

  
“무조건 네 생각대로 움직여야 하고, 수틀리면 입 앙다물고 삐진 티를 내고 말이야. 마치 나를 위하는 척 하면서, 내가 네녀석 영향권에서 조금이라도 벗어날 것 같으니까 봐라,”

  
그가 코너의 손에 들린 초콜릿을 가리켰고,

  
“주변에 자꾸 이런 걸 놔둬서 네가 없을 때도 나한테 계속 네 생각을 하게 만드는 거 아니냐고. 네 잔망스러운 짓 쯤이야 알고 있었어.”

  
그 손으로 코너의 뺨을 꼬집었다. 코너는 뺨을 문지르며 포장지 꼭지를 접어 주머니에 대충 집어넣는다. 그가 자신을 보고 열 받고 분해 하면서 계속 생각했으면 했다. 혼자 있을 때 자신의 흔적을 보고 무슨 약속을 했었는지 기억했으면 했다. 그런데 다 알면서도 아무것도 모르는 척 장단을 맞춰주고 있었다니, 그간 그의 앞에서 어줍잖게 도발할 때 봤던 표정들은 대부분 연기였다는 의미다. 또 한 번 그는 코너를 어리둥절하게 만든다. 뭘 알고 뭘 모르는지 제대로 말해주지도 않을 거면서, 모른 척 하고 있는 부분들은 무슨 수로 알아내라는 건지.

안 그래도 쉽지 않은 남자인데 더 이상 과자로 낚시질을 할 수 없다는 낭패감까지 인다. 코너는 구석에서 머리를 들어 글러먹은 그의 태도를 지적하는 내면의 잔소리꾼을 슬그머니 눌러 가라앉힌다. 불만스러운 기색을 읽은 행크가 흘긋 그를 쳐다본다.

  
“너도 알겠지만, 그거 좀 먹는다고 어떻게 되지 않아. 인간들은 마시멜로우를 보여줬으면 언젠가는 먹게 해줘야 하거든.”

  
보상 강화. 이해했다. 인간들에게는 건강한 간식으로 절대 채울 수 없는 마시멜로우 공간이 있다는 모양이니, 공감하긴 어려워도 불량식품을 지급해야 할 성 싶다. 그리고 의문 한 가지 더. 이렇게 자신만의 확고한 방식이 있는 그가 어째서 융통성 없이 제 말을 들어왔는지 이상하다.

  
“그럼 왜 제가 지시하는 대로 해오신 겁니까?”  
“왜 네가 이래라 저래라 하는데도 군말없이 따랐느냐고?”

  
이쪽을 보는 행크의 눈빛이 부드럽다. 그는 이 질문에 대답을 한 적이 있다. 깊은 밤이었고, 코너는 모닥불에 구운 커다랗고 말랑한 마시멜로우가 된 그의 맨등을 품에 한가득 껴안고 물었다. _제가 하자는 대로 정말 다 하시네요._ 그가 이불 안에서 어깨를 토닥여 주었다. _네가 좋아하는 게 보기 좋아서._ 행크는 비죽이 웃으면서 새로운 대답을 들려준다.

  
“네녀석이 확률 계산은 잘 하니까. 참고하면 딱히 손해보는 거 없더라고. 우쭐해 하는 꼴 보고 있으면 깜찍하기도 하고…”

  
깜찍하다고? 어감이 마음에 들지 않는다. 코너는 입을 다물고 잠깐 대꾸하지 않다가, 또다시 뺨을 꼬집으려고 다가오는 손길에 얼굴을 들었다. 행크의 커다란 손은 뺨을 꼬집는 대신 턱을 훑고 엄지로 입가를 닦은 후 돌아간다.

  
“목표를 잘 달성하고 계시니 이제 주말마다 기분전환으로 불량식품을 먹어도 될 것 같습니다. 어떻게 생각하세요?”  
“먹는 거에 일일이 재미 느낄 나이는 아니라서.”

  
그러면서도 그는 차를 틀어 편의점으로 향하더니 다섯 개 들이 오렌지를 한 망 산다. 그가 가장 좋아하는 과일인데, 당도가 너무 높아 한동안 금지했던 음식이었다. 그는 앉은 자리에서 껍질을 까 한 입에 털어넣는다.

  
“생각보다 맛은 없네.”

  
두 개 째를 까서 입에 욱여 넣는 그를 보며 코너는 그가 오렌지 다섯 개를 다 먹어치우기 전에 좀 더 자주 불량식품을 제공해야겠다고 기억해 둔다. 둘은 차를 몰고 코너가 말한 산책로 끝의 숲길로 들어섰다. 나무를 끼고 헤드라이트에 의지해 잠시 비포장도로를 달리니 곧 갈대가 드문드문 솟아난 기슭이 나타난다. 야트막한 공터에 차를 세우고, 스모가 앉은 뒷자리의 창문을 열어준 다음 행크는 비로소 주변을 둘러본다. 좌측은 끝이 보이지 않는 너른 호수가, 오른쪽으로는 강 반대편 멀리 캐나다령의 도시가 보인다. 건너편에서 반짝이는 불빛이 잔잔한 물결을 타고 바로 발 닿는 곳까지 밀려들어온다. 디트로이트 강변에서 좀 괜찮다 싶은 전망은 전부 호텔이 들어서거나 부두 혹은 공원이기 때문에 이렇게 어엿한 모습으로 기슭이 남은 곳은 드물었다.

  
“한동안 강 보러 가자고 그렇게 떼를 쓰더니, 여길 보여주고 싶었던 거였구만?”

  
행크는 감탄하며 차에 기대어 건너편의 불빛을 감상한다. 둘은 나란히 앉아 우거진 나무에 감싸여 아늑한 경치를 즐겼다. 나뭇잎이 부딪히는 소리와 풀벌레 우는 소리가 주변의 조용한 공기를 물들이고, 바람 불 때마다 흙과 호수 향기가 한데 뒤섞여 그들을 훑고 지나간다.

  
“아직도 이런 데가 남아있다니.”

  
코너는 어깨를 으쓱하는 걸로 대답을 대신했다. 이렇게 멋진 공간을 아무도 모르는 이유는 여기가 사유지이기 때문이다. 그는 우연히 발견한 이 땅의 주인이 봄 한 철에만 디트로이트에 있다는 사실을 알아냈고 그 과정에서 공권력을 살짝 남용하긴 했어도, 그에겐 대의를 위해서라는 좋은 명분이 있었다. 이를테면 두 종족 간의 교분 쌓기라는. 어쨌든 그런 다음 윈저 공항이 비행기를 띄우지 않는 특별한 오늘 저녁을 골랐고, 행크를 초대했다.

코너는 오렌지 껍질을 벗기고 있는 그를 주의 깊게 바라본다. 행크는 오늘 예정에 없던 스트레스를 몇 번 겪었음에도, 바로 방금 당을 충전한 덕분인지 기분이 좋아 보였다. 하룻밤에 그의 비밀을 몇 가지 알고 나니, 이 분위기를 타 다른 비밀도 들을 수 있을 지 모르겠다는 자신감이 든다. 처음엔 참견하지 말라고 등을 돌리고 꽁꽁 숨기던 많은 부분들을 결국 그가 허락했듯이, 언젠가는 문을 열어주고 말 것이다. 예를 들어 그게 오늘일 수도 있다.

한참 눈을 반짝이고 있으려니 결국 행크가 길게 한숨을 쉰다.

  
“좋아. 그만 기웃거리고… 궁금 한 게 있으면 물어봐.”

  
코너는 냉큼 기회를 문다.

  
“낮에 컵을 깨신 것, 이유를 물어봐도 됩니까?”  
“걔가 허접해서 깨져버린 걸 왜 나한테 물어.”

  
코너는 대답하지 않고 계속 그를 쳐다봤다.

  
“그런 눈 하지 마. 정말 손이 미끄러진 거라니까. 얘가 영 속고만 살았나.”

  
두루뭉술 말을 흐리는 행크 대신 코너는 핵심을 찌르기로 한다.

  
“그 소년을 보고 콜이 떠올라서 감정적 고난을 겪으신 건 아닙니까?”

  
예상 밖에 행크가 어깨를 늘어뜨리며 너털웃음을 짓는다.

  
“뭐가 그렇게 궁금하나 했더니. 날 뭘로 보는 거냐? 그런 식으로 애들 볼 때마다 일일이 상처받을 만큼 나 섬세한 남자 아니다.”

  
충분히 섬세하다. 아들을 잃은 특수한 상황을 감안하더라도. 섬세하다는 의미가 코너의 LED 고리를 늘 주머니에 넣어 다니면서 만지작거린다는 뜻도 포함이라면 그는 섬세하다 못해 물렁하다. 그래서 걱정이 된다. 행크는 무표정한 코너의 얼굴을 보고도 무슨 생각을 하는지 안다는 듯 손가락으로 이마를 콕 누른다.

  
“그렇게 커다랗고 징그러운 녀석이랑 귀여운 콜을 비교하면 안 되지. 걔도 만만치 않게 앙상하긴 하더라만, 내 아들 녀석은 정말로 그 때 밤톨만 했거든.”  
“그게 대답이 아니라는 건 알고 계시죠.”  
“뭐. 예전엔 상태가 좀 나빴을지도. 하지만 이젠 괜찮아.”

  
그는 코너의 머리 꼭지에 손을 털퍽 얹고 문질렀다가, 머리카락 몇 올을 잡아 만지작거린다. 눈을 반쯤 내리감은 채 말이 끊긴 그를 코너는 더 재촉하지 않고 기다린다. 한참 코너의 머리카락을 검사하던 행크가 마침내 입을 연다.

  
“그다지 기분 좋지는 않았어. 그게 궁금했던 거지?”

  
코너는 고개를 끄덕였고, 그가 몸을 돌려 호수 쪽을 바라봤다.

  
“난 그냥 아쉬운 거야. 콜이 그만큼 자랄 기회가 없었다는 게. 콜 또래의 애들을 보면 그렇게 가버리기 전의 기억들이 눈 앞에 지나가는데, 그보다 더 어린 애들을 볼 때면 고 목청만 큰 조그만 말썽쟁이를 어떻게 키웠는지 떠오르거든. 그런데 걔보다 더 큰 애들을 보게 되면, 콜이 저만큼 자랐으면 어땠을까 상상하게 돼.”

  
행크는 발끝으로 차 앞의 비름과 잡초를 밀어 눕히며 천천히 말을 잇는다.

  
“내 아들녀석에게 저렇게 나이 먹고 세상의 더 많은 걸 볼 기회가 없었다는 사실이 안타까운 거라고.”

  
코너는 열한 살이 된 콜을 상상해 보았다. 아이는 활발하고 섬세하면서 아버지처럼 투박한 구석이 있을 테고, 아버지의 얼굴을 닮았거나 혹은 여섯 살의 분위기를 그대로 유지해 모계의 유전이 두드러졌을 수도 있다. 농구를 좋아하나 수영은 싫어하고, 행크가 그랬듯 세상의 불만을 문학을 통해 승화하면서 세상을 더 좋은 곳으로 만들길 바랐을 지도 모른다. 그리고 그런 콜을 행크는 사랑했을 것이다.

  
“차라리 아들이 없었으면 바랐던 적도 있어. 그럼 내 새끼 죽는 아픔이 어떤 건지 몰라도 됐겠지.”  
“콜을 낳은 걸 후회합니까?”

  
묻는 코너에게, 행크는 팔을 껴안고 고개를 숙인 자세로 입꼬리를 끌어올려 비뚜름하게 웃는다.

  
“녀석이 죽을 운명인 걸 알았어도 세상에 나오게 했을 거야.”  
“끝이 좋지 않더라도요?”  
“알아. 내 인생 엉망이 된 거. 그 애도 편안하게 가진 않았을 테고. 그래도 콜을 가질 수 있다면 다른 선택은 없어.”

  
그의 말대로 아들이 없었다면 그는 커다란 아픔을 겪고 나락으로 떨어질 일이 없었다. 이미 승진했을 테고 결혼생활을 유지했을 수도 있고, 자녀가 없어 외로울지 몰라도 사회에서 존경받는 사람으로 좋은 일들을 많이 하면서 보람찬 인생을 즐겼을 것이다. 하지만…

  
“이기적이고 비논리적으로 들릴 수 있겠지만 난 그래. 콜을 사랑하거든.”

  
늘 감정이 문제다. 코너는 그가 몸을 일으키고 허리를 펴서 하늘을 올려다보는 모습을 지켜본다. 이런 삶에 익숙해지기 전까지 코너도 논리적으로 얻을 수 있는 흡족한 삶을 감정 때문에 놓쳐버리고 만다면 감정이란 건 좋은 개념이 아니라고 생각했다.

  
“전에 어째서 널 받아들였냐고 물은 적 있지. 비슷한 거다. 난 언젠가 죽겠지만 넌 아니잖냐.”

  
그가 미소를 지어 보인다.

  
“너도 비슷하게 생각했을 거 같아서.”

  
코너는 감정이 자신에게 얼마나 많은 피해를 입히는지 계산해 본다. 행크는 언젠가 생명이 다할 것이다. 적어도 코너보다는 빨리. 언젠가 노쇠하여 주름이 지고 허리가 굽고, 결국엔 눈을 감은 행크의 시신이 썩기 전에 화장을 해서 이 세상에 흔적조차 남지 않겠지만, 코너는 그의 무덤에 세운 묘비가 유기물이 되어 분해될 때까지 살아있을지도 모른다. 그리고 나면 동료들이 줄곧 경고했고 행크가 앞선 예시를 보여주었듯, 한동안 수준 이하의 생활을 하면서 그를 애도할 것이다. 연민의 눈길 속에서 괜찮다는 말을 수백 번 반복하다 문득 괜찮지 않음을 깨닫고, 주머니에 한 발만 장전된 총을 가지고 다니거나 그와 함께했던 집에 철거 명령이 내려질 때까지 밖으로 나가지 않거나, 그렇지 않으면 새로운 존재를 만나서 그와 경험한 좋았던 순간들을 되풀이하며 역겹고도 충만한 새 삶을 살게 될 수도 있다. 코너는 이미 이런 일이 일어날 것임을 안다.

하지만 후회하고 싶지 않다. 그렇게 되더라도 포기하고 싶지 않은 것들이 있었다. 그에게 흡족한 삶을 선사하고 싶다. 함께 세상의 아름다운 것들을 구경하고 웃게 만들고, 좋은 음식을 먹여서 건강을 유지했으면 한다. 같이 있으면서 외롭지 않도록 머리맡을 지키고 추울 때 안아주고, 힘들 때 지탱할 수 있는 존재가 되어주고 싶다. 먼저 앞으로 가서 길을 비추어 줄 수 있었으면 한다. 그렇게 해서 세상으로 나가 자신의 쓸모를 느껴서 더 좋은 사람이 되게 하고, 성공해서 영광을 보게 할 것이다. 그리고 그 모든 모습을 곁에서 지켜보고 싶다.

코너는 이기적이어서 비로소 그와 자신의 공통분모를 발견한다. 끝을 알면서도, 못 가져본 것을 나중에 후회하고 싶지 않았다. 지금을 살고 싶었다.

  
“머리 돌아가는 소리 들린다.”

  
행크는 그를 잡아 자신의 앞에 서게 한다. 코너가 어깨에 걸친 자신의 셔츠를 당겨 잘 여미게 한 그는, 코너의 양 팔을 쥐고 묻는다.

  
“이제부터 너한테 진짜 머리 돌아갈 질문을 할 거야.”

  
코너는 고개를 끄덕였다.

  
“앞으로 내가 안 서면 어쩔 거냐?”

  
잠시 코너는 그가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 생각해 본다. 그리고 행크가 세울 수 있는 여러 가지 신체 부위 중 손가락을 제외한 가장 그럴듯해 보이는 다른 선택지를 골라, 맥락에 적용해 보았다.

  
“그게 중요합니까?”  
“나한텐 중요해.”

  
_과연 그렇겠지…_ 라는 눈빛으로 흘기자 그가 팔을 붙든 손으로 가볍게 몸을 흔든다.

  
“농담이 아니라 정말 오 년 지나면 안 설 수도 있어. 너도 재미없어질 걸.”

  
코너는 물어보는 이의 성의를 생각해 짐짓 심각하게 고민해 보는 척을 했다.

  
“역시 크게 중요하지 않은 듯 합니다.”  
“너 잘 생각해.”

  
그가 무엇을 묻고 싶은지 안다. 시간이 흘러도 눈조차 깜박이지 않는 자신을 데리고 살면서 그가 어떤 생각을 해왔을지, 충분히 인식하고 있다. 그동안 그가 하지 않는 많은 말들처럼 이것 역시 들추지 않았지만, 이제 코너는 준비가 되어 있다.

무슨 말을 해야 하는지 알고 있다. 어두운데 얼굴이 보일 수 있을 만큼은 밝았고, 사위에 밤공기가 피어올라 들꽃 냄새가 물씬 코를 찔렀다. 코너는 강 너머의 불빛이 비추어 푸르게 빛나는 그의 눈동자를 자세히 들여다보며, 몇 번이고 시뮬레이션 했던 음소들의 조합 뭉치를 다시 한 번 정리했다. 그런 후 풀벌레 소리가 아득하게 느껴질 정도로 집중이 되었을 때쯤,

코너는 떠오른 말을 그에게 들려준다. 매일 아침 그를 세상에 깨워 수염 그루터기가 까슬한 뺨을 어루만지며 무슨 생각을 하는지 말해준다. 모든 걸 버리고 눈밭 위를 걸어 그를 찾아왔을 때 어떤 마음이었기에 그렇게도 불안해 있었는지 전부 털어놓는다.

행크가 고개를 끄덕인다. 그는 별다른 말 없이, 알고 있었다는 의미로 고개를 끄덕인 뒤 자세를 잡는다.

코너는 그의 손 안에 뺨을 누이고 이끄는 대로 고개를 숙였다.

그리고.

 

등 뒤의 먼 곳에서 피융, 하는 작은 소리가 하늘로 쏘아 올라간다. 곧 수백 개의 불꽃이 터져 밤하늘이 노랗게 물든다. 머리칼에 희미한 노란 빛을 머금은 행크가 눈을 뜨고 강의 반대편을 본다.

  
“시작됐네요.”

  
코너는 그의 팔에서 빠져나와 옆에 자리잡았다. 커다란 불빛을 본 스모가 창틀에 발을 얹고 고개를 내민다. 첫 번째 폭죽을 시작으로 초록색, 붉은색의 폭죽들이 차례 지어 하늘 여기저기에 흩어진다. 윈저 공항이 비행기를 띄우지 않는 특별한 오늘 밤만 볼 수 있는 광경이다.

  
“저기서 원래 폭죽놀이를 했었나.”  
“평소에는 하지 않으니 이벤트죠. 보세요.”

  
연이어 하늘로 발사된 붉은 꼬리들이 이번엔 좀 더 높이 날아오른다. 그러더니 점점이 터진 빨간 빛의 불꽃들이 봉우리가 열리듯 하나의 형태를 띠고 피어난다. 사람들의 감탄하는 환호 소리가 그들이 있는 곳까지 밀려온다. 행크는 밤하늘에 피어오르는 주먹만한 장미들을 올려다보며, 중얼거렸다.

  
“로맨틱한 새끼.”

  
코너는 장미의 불빛에 가득 빠진 그를 향해, 눈을 휘어 흐뭇한 미소를 짓는다.

  
“저만 보겠다고 맹세하시면 다른 버전도 보여드리죠.”

  
_하!_ 고개를 젖히고 웃음을 터뜨린 행크가 코너의 이마에 주먹을 콩 떨어뜨린다. 쪼그만 게. 그런 다음 허리를 안고 본네트 위로 누웠다.

잠시 후, 야외에서 코너를 깔아뭉개지 않는 데 성공한 행크가 몸을 일으키며 애석한 한숨을 내쉰다. 장미 폭죽이 한창 만개하는 중이었다. 패터슨 경감과 그 동료들이 아니었으면 그가 맨 처음으로 행크에게 장미를 주는 사람이 될 수 있었다. 하지만 마음에 들어하는 모습을 보니, 처음이 아니어도 상관없겠지 싶어진다.

  
“저기 직접 가서 보는 거랑은 또 다르겠지? 밑에서 보면 제대로 된 모양이 나오는 폭죽도 있어.”  
“혹시 모르죠. 행크가 경감이 되시면 캐나다로 출장을 갈 기회가 있을지도요. 패터슨 경감님도 지난 달에 다녀오셨듯이 말입니다.”  
“그거야 그 녀석 결혼 기념일이었으니까.”

  
코너는 옷 매무새를 바로 한 뒤 행크와 어깨를 붙인다.

  
“제 예상에 머잖아 상부에서 시험 일자를 내려줄 것 같습니다.”

  
행크가 윽, 앓는 소리를 했다.

  
“이제 와서 웬 승진이야. 무슨 호사를 누리겠다고.”  
“승진하시면 행크의 주거래 은행 이자 및 배당률을 계산했을 때 순수 이자 소득만으로 현재보다 매년 175퍼센트의 이득이 생깁니다.”

  
의심쩍은 눈빛의 행크다.

  
“너 돈 필요하냐?”  
“돈은 많으면 좋죠.”  
“또 이사 하잔 소리는 하지 마. 나 출혈 심해.”  
“승진하시면 해결됩니다.”

  
코너는 그의 등에 팔을 두르고 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.

  
“정말로 집 사려고?”  
“재산 생기면 땅 사는 데 보태겠습니다.”  
“네가 땅이 왜 필요해.”  
“땅 장사 해먹죠, 뭐.”  
“너 사실 인간이지.”  
“장미 심을 땅도 필요하고요, 또…”

**Author's Note:**

> 디트로이트 비컴 휴먼 2차 / 행크코너  
> 2018년 7월에 포스타입에서 작성한 글입니다.
> 
> 주)  
> *이웃 여자가 코너에게 한 불어  
> 이웃인데요, 저기 살아요. 저기 푸른 지붕 집이요. 보이시죠?  
> 실례가 안 된다면 잠시 시간 좀 내주실 수 있을까요?
> 
> *가장 상위 단계의 욕구  
> 매슬로의 욕구위계이론에 따르면 자아 실현이 인간의 욕구 단계 중 가장 높은 단계에 위치한다.
> 
> *코너가 읊은 시  
> 샬롯 브론테 - 인생  
> https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/life-2
> 
> *행크가 읊은 시의 원본  
> 윌리엄 카를로스 윌리엄스 - 다름이 아니라(This is Just to say)  
> https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/just-say
> 
> *행크가 인용한 밀의 자유론  
> "…자유의 원칙은, 그가 자유롭지 않을 자유가 있어야 한다는 것을 요구할 수 없다. 그의 자유를 양도할 자유는 허용될 수 없다." 존 스튜어트 밀, (1859), 자유론, 권기돈 역, 펭귄 클래식(2009).
> 
> *포르도외의 『인문학의 초상』 이라는 책은 없습니다.


End file.
